Medication
by Nezkov Sou
Summary: The shattered Edward Elric refused to believe that he was Roy Mustang. Then who was the Roy Edward believed was Roy? How was Edward Elric shattered? Where did he run away to when he was still here? And how could that be?
1. World's end

This is my second fanfic but first FMA fic. Updates would be made weekly.

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA

Warning: Language and Psychological

Medication – Chapter 1: World's end

* * *

_The thing that I hated most is milk…_

_The second thing that I hated most is medicine…_

_I have hated medicine since I was young. It tastes bad and bitter. I hated taking it._

…_But now it's different…_

_The things that I feared most are my sins…_

_And…_

_The thing that I feared more than death is medicine…_

_I have feared medicine since that day… It tastes painful and frightening… I feared taking it…_

* * *

He pushed the blond bangs away from his eyes to clear his obscured vision. He looked up at the train station and sighed. He massaged the back of his neck and turned on his heels. The cool breeze swept back his braid and red coat revealing the hidden black attires he so loved to wear. He took another glance at the station before stalking away with a mixture feeling of gladness and hurt.

Edward Elric, the loud and smirking teen, the very young genius, the child prodigy, was now in a state of confusion. He had successfully restored his brother's, Alphonse Elric's, original body but unfortunately not his limbs. Alphonse had insisted on Ed to try to get his limbs back but the short alchemist had stubbornly refused. After a few more losing arguments, Alphonse gave up on it and instead, started another debate on returning back to Resembool. Ed, of course, refused to this, saying that he had to stay in central for the military. He had seen Al off at the station not long ago.

Ed walked silently along the empty road. _Shouldn't I be happy for Al? He had returned to his own body and he is now on is way to Resembool. _He stopped on his track. _Al is on his way to Resembool. _He looked straight ahead. It was empty. He looked at his left and right and back. it was all empty. No one was around. Edward Elric was alone.

* * *

The cool breeze swept on his face and a silent tear fell from his eye. Ed quickly wipe of the single tear telling himself that the breeze had brought dust into his eyes. He looked up into the evening sky. The Sun was slowly shying away behind the horizons of the turning world.

_All is one, one is all._

Ed had always been calmed by the sunset.

_All is the world, one is me._

But somehow, the sky today saddened him.

_The world will keep turning even if I die._

The slowly setting Sun had brought back the memories of how desperate he wanted to learn Alchemy to…

_Because I am only a small part of the world._

What? Small? He slapped himself mentally.

He shook himself from his thoughts and continued walking down the empty streets. He had better get back to Headquarters before Roy Mustang would start to tease him of his height. He had promised the raven-haired colonel that he would get back as soon as he had seen Al off. He certainly did not want to hear another stupid lecture with height commends in between by the colonel with this kind of empty and confused feelings.

As he strode through the now dark streets, a drop of water fell onto his cheek. _What? Not tears again! Why am I crying? _But before he could wipe off the stray droplet of water, a heavy shower poured down on him. In matters of seconds, Ed was soaked into his skin. 'Oh crap! What the hell is going on with the weather?!' he shouted to the sky 'Oh damn! Damn! Damn! I hate the rain!' Nevertheless, Ed did not made any sign of wanting to get away from the rain.

He stood where he was, staring up into the dark clouds. 'Al had left me…' he said aloud more to the sky than himself, 'I don't need to help him anymore, do I? Then what am I for?' he did not stop the silent tears that had once again made its way down his cheeks. He looked down at his soaked hands and smiled softly to himself.

And for the first time, Edward Elric, well-known for his bad-temper and insensitivity, who had always hated tears, let the sky cry on him.

* * *

Edward snapped out of his daze. 'Oh fuck! I've got to get back soon!' he flipped open his silver clock. It was ten minutes past the promised time. 'Shit! I've got to face the Colonel Bastard's lecture again!' He dashed off towards the directions of the Headquarters not noticing the sharp sinister eyes from the dark alley.

* * *

Colonel Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist, was smiling to himself. Fullmetal was late and that means he had the chance to tease the short alchemist. 'Sir' Roy looked up at First Lieutenant Hawkeye. 'May I know why did you stop your paperwork, sir?' Riza asked, her right hand on her gun.

Roy chuckled.

'I'm just waiting for a late report.'

'Late report?' Riza asked.

'Yes. And speaking of the devil…'

There were uneven stomps outside and the whole group of six people knew who it was.

The door was kicked opened none too gently. 'Fullmetal!' Roy began 'You're late by half an…' he stopped as he took in the short alchemist's appearance. All the others looked up too. He was soaked from head to toe, leaving wet footsteps and water trails outside the door. He slammed the door shut loudly. His braid had gone loose and his usually upright piece of antenna had fallen down lifelessly. His matted blond bangs were stuck onto his face uncomfortably before he swiped them away. He stomped towards the Colonel's desk, water dripping from every inch of his body and onto the carpeted floor.

Edward stopped in front of the speechless Roy. 'I've come to report of my lateness, "sir"' he said irritably, 'yes, half an hour late Colonel Bastard. And if you would excuse me.' He walked away heading for the door.

'Wait Fullmetal!' Roy stood up from his desk.

Ed stopped and glanced at Roy. 'What?'

'What have you been doing?'

Edward raised an eyebrow, 'Saw off my brother at the train station.'

'I know.' Roy pinched the bridge of his nose 'What have you been doing until you get all soaked up?'

'I didn't do anything.' Edward said matter-of-factly 'The rain did it while I'm on my way back.'

'Fullmetal, don't tell me that you ran all your way here.'

'I didn't tell you but you said it by yourself.'

Roy got irritated. 'And why didn't you take a cab?'

'Oh, I forgot.' Edward said dryly and turned back to the door. Something was wrong with Edward and Roy sensed it. Edward was not the type of person to jus say that he had forgotten something. And Ed would not just simply leave without trying to insult Roy back. But that can just meant he was tired or moody. However, Edward's tone had told Roy that he was troubled. Roy needed to know.

'So, Fullmetal, were you afraid to take a cab because the driver might mistook you as a "small" child and kidnap you?' Roy used the word "small" with all the sarcasm he had. Ed stopped, hands on the doorknob. Havoc, Fuery, Breda and Falman covered their ears with their hands and Roy was smirking.

Everyone was waiting for Edward's outburst. Seconds passed in silence. Finally, Ed shrugged and said tiredly, 'maybe'. He opened the door and went out. The door clicked shut silently. There was neither sound nor movement in the room. All eyes were on the door. Hawkeye had stopped her work and stared at the door. Edward Elric, the bean-sized alchemist, who would explode whenever he heard the word "small" or any other of its synonyms, had just shrugged it off and went out.

The world was at its end.

* * *

Edward was heading to his dorm room. His uneven steps were echoing through the empty corridor. His wet form had left trails of water behind him. He was staring ahead but his mind was somewhere else.

'_So, Fullmetal, were you afraid to take a cab because the driver might mistook you as a "small" child and kidnap you?'_

_Why didn't I take a cab? Right, I'm giving a shoulder for the sky to cry on. _He chuckled softly. Edward Elric wanted to be useful for someone, anyone. _How stupid of myself. But… was I afraid? And how dare that bastard called me a small child. I should have punched him._

Ed reached his room and unlocked the door. It was dark and empty. He stepped in and shut the door. He didn't even bother to switch on the lights but threw himself flat on the bed. His eyes scanned around his room. There were books, papers and articles of clothing thrown everywhere. Albeit the many, many things, Edward felt that something was missing both in the room and himself.

Alphonse. The younger boy was not in Central anymore. Not by his brother's side anymore. Ed felt hurt in his chest. Something was missing. He needed a companion and Al was not around. He needed something to hold onto. He needed a purpose of Life. He felt insecure and uneasy. There was no one to protect him.

'_So, Fullmetal, were you afraid to take a cab because the driver might mistook you as a "small" child and kidnap you?'_

Without removing his wet clothing, the blonde rolled onto his sides and let sleep overtake him. A tear trickle down his face. _Yes, _Edward thought, _I am afraid that I would be kidnapped. There's no one to protect me. I'm alone._

Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist, the youngest State Alchemist in history, the hero of people, was not aware that his life would shatter once the Sun sets the next day.


	2. Doctor

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA

Warning: Language and Psychological

Medication – Chapter 2: Doctor

A/n: Thank you to all the reviewers. You made me impatient to upload the next chapter! Hope you enjoy this!

* * *

_You held too much hope on me…_

_You think that I am tough and I can do anything…_

_You're wrong… everybody is wrong…_

_I'm not as tough as what you think I am. I'm weak. I am only a human…_

* * *

When the braided alchemist walked into the room, everybody went silent. The previous day's scene had been engraved so clearly in their minds. Colonel Roy Mustang looked intently at his young subordinate making his way to his desk. Edward sat himself and took his pen to start his paperwork when he noticed the silence and staring at him. He looked at all the people in the room and asked, 'What?'

All heads returned to their works except Roy's. 'Fullmetal' Roy began.

_Sneeze_

Roy blinked.

'What Colonel Bastard?' Edward snarled, rubbing his nose.

'Have you caught a cold or is it just a tiny dust?'

'Who are you calling a tiny smaller than dust size that dust could even smash him to death?!' _SNEEZE!_

Roy sighed in relief. At least Edward was back to his normal self. Roy looked at Edward rubbing his nose furiously and said, 'So, you have lost to a small cold, haven't you?'

Edward's nerve snapped and in a quarter blink of an eye, he was in front of Roy's face shouting at the top of his lungs, destroying Roy's and the other officer's eardrums, 'Who are you calling so small that he could lost to a micro-sized cold bacterium because he is ten thousand ultra times micro smaller than the micro-sized cold bacterium?!' _SNEEZE!!_

Edward sneezed right at Roy's face.

'I take that as a 'yes'' Roy said while wiping off the saliva that flew to his face. 'Why don't you go and see a doctor?' he asked Edward although his ears were the ones screaming for a doctor.

'No way in hell.' Ed went back to his desk. 'I. Hate. Medicine.'

'But they'll make you feel better.'

'Shut up.' Ed slammed his forehead on the table top and stayed there.

Roy looked at the small silhouette and cleared his throat. 'Fullmetal, is something bothering you?' he saw the blonde flinched but received no reply. The other officers stopped their work and held their breaths. Everyone was tensed up, waiting for the Fullmetal Alchemist to say something.

Seconds passed but they felt like hours.

Edward stood up, the dragging of his chair on the floor broke the silence. 'That's none of your business.' And he walked towards the door.

'Where are you going?' Roy stood up from his seat.

'A walk' and the short blonde left the room, so oblivious that he would not return for another three days.

* * *

Roy fidgeted in his seat, wanting to go out and get Edward back.

'Sir' Riza said, 'I think a walk is now good for him.'

'But…'

'He's troubled and only time can cure him.'

Roy sighed but agreed.

* * *

Ed walked along the streets of Central. His mind wandered back to the thoughts of last night. _Damn that Colonel Bastard. Why should he remind me again. _But it was all facts. Truths. At a point, he should face them, and now was the time. Alphonse was not with him. He was alone. No one protected him. he used to say that he lived to return Al to his original body. But now that Al had got back his body, what should he do? He could not and would not say that he was not going to continue living. No way. That's stupid.

His sore right leg demanded attention and Edward was brought back to reality. He looked around. He was at the far end of Central, in a very sequested area. A few more kilometers and he would be out of Central. Edward blinked. Had he walked this far?

The surroundings were less developed than Central. There were a few small houses and shops. Wooden crates were piled outside a shop and the pavements were dirty. There was no other human other than Edward Elric in the streets. Ed sighed and sat on one of the crates. He began massaging his flesh leg, 'Why's there no human? Had everybody disappeared?'

It was as if whenever Edward Elric was alone and down, the sky would cry, either for or at him. Ed cursed the sky but did not move. Despite the cold weather that had made its way into Ed's skin once again, the blonde felt warm. Too warm that he felt dizzy. His body was heavy and tingling. He looked at his left hand which was shivering. His stomach was dancing like crazy and his throat was dry and tight. 'Fuck…' he managed to curse in a hoarse whisper.

He wanted badly to get back to Headquarters or at least under a shelter. But his right leg was too sore and weak. And due to the weather, his automail limbs hurt a lot. Edward just sat at the empty wooden crate, letting the rain drench into him and eventually kill him of cold. _How lame. _

* * *

'Sir!'

Roy glanced at Riza.

'Please continue with your paperwork!'

Roy sighed and looked out of the window. It was raining heavily and Edward had not returned. He was worried that the blonde might get soaked up again and his cold would worsen.

'Sir!' Riza raised her voice.

'You're worrying about the Fullmetal kid aren't you?' Havoc asked, his cigarette between his lips.

Roy stared dumbly at Havoc before closing his eyes and nodded. 'Yeah. He's got a cold and if he's running around in this kind of weather, he might just faint.'

'Don't worry, sir. Edward is tough. He won't lose to a cold.' Fuery piped in.

Roy looked at his subordinates. Why couldn't he believe in Edward? Why did he have so little faith and hope in Edward? He shook himself mentally. Edward would be fine. That brat is tough. And without any further concern, he returned to his paperwork just as Riza slid a gun into her hands.

* * *

He heard footsteps and splashes on puddles of rainwater. Although the footsteps came nearer, he did not move. He could not. He was too weak and too sick to move. Edward knew that he should do something, at least raise his head to look. But he just could not. All his energy had been drained off somewhere.

The heavy droplets of water that had been pouring into him stopped and he saw two feet with brown shoes.

'Mister, you'll get sick if you stay too long in the rain.'

At this, Ed looked up. A man, probably in his middle twenties, with jet-black hair which was cut short until below his ears. His eyes were crystal-clear onyx and shining. His nose was pointed and his lips rose. His chin was sharp and his ears pointed. The man was dressed in a black coat and light-brown pants. One of his hands was holding an opened umbrella.

The cold wind blew and Edward, whose body was now soaked and did not blend with the rain, shivered.

'Mister, are you alright?' the man asked politely. 'I think you have had a fever, your face is all red.'

Something in the man's voice told Edward that he could be trusted. Strange. Edward had never trusted anyone easily. But why was this stranger an exception?

Similar…

He felt strange strong similarities between them. A warm feeling spread through him. the man reached out his hand and placed it on Edward's forehead. Edward flinched but did not pull away.

'Mister, your fever is really bad' his voice was full of concern. He pulled his hand away and Edward felt the warmth being pulled away too. 'My house is not far from here, why not you come along? I'll make you feel better.'

Edward looked tiredly at the man. His eyes were half-closed and his body was heavily shivering. All he wanted was to sleep and feel better.

'Don't worry. I'm a doctor.' The man offered his hand.

_It's not that I worry… I just don't have the energy to respond. _He gathered all the remaining energy he had and slowly placed his left hand on the man's.

The man gently pulled Ed up and helped him onto his feet only to have Ed fall into his arms. 'Do you want me to carry you, mister?' he asked politely. Ed whispered a soft hoarse 'no'. The man smiled and pulled Ed's left arm around his neck, his left hand held both Ed's hand and the umbrella. Then he placed his other hand around Ed's waist to support him. as they started walking, the man spoke, 'I apologize for not introducing myself earlier. I am Doctor Dave Kraven.'

'Edward Elric' Ed replied weakly, fighting with his vision.

'Oh, Mister Elric,'

'Edward.' Ed interjected him.

'Alright, Edward. You may call me Dave.'

Edward merely nodded as he let himself being dragged by Dave. Very soon after, they stopped in front of a small house. Ed raised his head a little to get a better look of it.

It was double-storied and painted white. There were two windows at the top floor and one at the bottom. There was a small patch of garden. The door was oak and brown. The small house looked so welcoming. It looked so alike his house which he had burned in Resembool back then.

* * *

The door clicked open and the doctor and alchemist entered. It was well-lit and warm. The living room was small but comfortable. There was no television but a small radio was perched on a small wooden coffee table. There were two cream-coloured sofas and a small book-rack. Two potted plants sat on the window-sill and beside it was a long table with various kinds of plants. Dave sure loved plants. Aside from all that, the structure of the house was kind of familiar. Scents of fruits and vegetables lingered around the house.

Dave helped Edward onto a couch and the doctor went to the kitchen to retrieve a glass of water as well as some towels. He returned, placed the glass on the coffee table and helped Ed out of the wet red coat. He hung both his and Ed's coats on the coat-hanger near the door.

Edward took a towel and began wiping his wet hair. Somehow, some of his energy had returned as soon as he entered the house. It felt like home.

* * *

Edward stared at the white pill on Dave's palm. 'No way in hell I'll eat that disgusting thing.' Ed snorted.

'Edward, take it. I know medicines are bitter, but you have to take them. Or else your fever will be worse.'

Ed sighed knowing that he wouldn't win the argument. He reluctantly took the pill, eyed it angrily, swallowed it and drank the whole glass of water.

Dave took the empty glass to the kitchen, 'You can rest on the couch if you want.' He called to Ed. The blond alchemist felt the medicine reacting and pulled his feet onto the couch. He lay on his back and drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

_Shatter_

Roy's ceramic coffee cup fell from his desk and shattered into a million pieces on the floor. He bent down to pick the pieces and a chill ran down his spine. An unpleasant feeling spread through him.

_Edward?_

It was already dark and it was still raining heavily out there. He had still not returned from his "walk". He had been out for four or five hours.

Said boy was peacefully sleeping on a couch in a house he "called home". Crystal-clear onyx eyed him sinisterly. A smirk replaced the gentle smile and ambition took over the kind heart. A pair of strong arms lifted the small form and both headed towards a door which held hell.

Edward Elric snuggled himself into the larger form so oblivious of what he was about to face.


	3. The Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA

Warning: (?) I thought I told you in the first two chapters? So you must have known it, okay?

Medication – Chapter 3 The Beginning

A/n: I'll tell you all something… I am a very extremely patient person. But your reviews made me impatient to update! So here is the third chapter! I'm sorry if it's short but do hope you enjoy it! Thank you to the reviewers!

And… to destiny wings: I'm sorry to tell you, but there will be more and more suspenseful endings… please just don't start throwing things at me, alright?

* * *

_Look at me._

_Look at how I break._

_Is this what you call strong?_

_I'm not even a useless creature. Not even a stupid military dog. I am nothing._

_Nothing._

* * *

There were sobs and screams and pleads of let go. His body was not heavy or tingling anymore. He was not warm or dizzy. Golden orbs cracked open slowly.

He blinked.

He saw light.

He blinked again.

He tried to sit up but could not.

He tried to move his automails.

There was none.

Edward found himself lying on a soft white bed with a white sheet draped to his stomach. Thick leather straps bound him onto the bed, preventing any movements. More importantly, his automails were gone.

Beside his bed was a small table with small bottles of medicines, syringes, needles, towels, and a bowl of water.

_Where am I?_

Flashbacks came into his mind.

_Where's Dave? And why am I bounded?_

He was in a dim room but he was not alone. There were three other people on three other beds. All of them were bound like him. On Edward's left was a young preteen around twelve. His hair was burnt hay and his eyes dull emerald. He was sobbing silently and whispering something like a prayer. On Edward's right was a teenager, maybe as old as Ed himself, fifteen. His dark brown hair was messy and he was staring into space with blank sky blue eyes. There were dark circles under his eyes and his face was pale and hollow. He did not cry or struggle. He just stayed silent. He looked like death. Beside the pale teen was a small boy aged around seven to nine. He was blond and brown-eyed. He was struggling very hard and at the same time crying and screaming and pleading to be let go.

But the four of them were not the only humans in the room. Soon the blonde's screams died out of exhaustion and steps echoed through the room. Edward squinted his eyes to get a better image of the form that was slowly stepping out of the darkness towards him. Doctor Dave Kraven walked to the side of Ed's bed. He was dressed in a white doctor's coat and smiling.

'How are you Edward? Your fever has gone down. Do you want anything to eat?' Dave asked.

Edward was speechless and when he finally found his voice he asked in a hoarse whisper, 'Where am I? Why am I bounded? Who are them all?'

Dave smiled and sat on a stool, 'Now, where should I start?'

* * *

'Sir! Please settle down!'

'How can I, First Lieutenant? Fullmetal has not returned for six hours and I have a bad feeling that something might or had happened!'

'Sir!' Riza said in a stern voice 'Major Elric can take care of himself.'

'Riza! You do not understand.' Roy shot back. 'Fullmetal is still a kid more ever a teenager! Anything could happen and didn't you realized that something was wrong with him yesterday?!'

'Sir! We have already sent a team out to look for him. So please calm down!'

Roy pinched the bridge of his nose and threw himself onto his chair. After a moment of tensed silence, Roy stood up and headed towards the door. 'Sir!' Riza called after him.

'I'm looking for him myself!'

Havoc stood up from his seat and stretched, 'Finally. So where do we start?'

Roy blinked.

'Where do we start looking for that kid?' Havoc asked Roy.

'Sir. If you're going to look for him, we're following.' Riza said.

Roy looked at all his subordinates who had stood up. He smirked. 'Alright'

And all six of them went out.

* * *

'I knew a lot about you, Edward. You can do alchemy without a circle. You became a State Alchemist at the age of twelve. I knew that you did soul transmutation and bound your brother's soul onto an armor. I knew that you did human transmutation…'

_No._

'…to try to revive your mother…'

_Stop._

'You journeyed to find the philosopher stone…'

_Stop! I don't want to hear it!_

'…but you finally succeeded to restore your brother's body without it.'

_Stop it! Don't remind me again!_

'And I knew it Edward, that you have great potential. That you can help me achieve my dreams.'

Edward went silent. He stared into Dave's face. 'Edward, I saw you at the train station. And I heard you said that your brother had left you. You said that you do not need to help him anymore. And what you are for.' An evil grin appeared across Dave's face. 'You can help me achieve my dreams. You're useful to me.'

_A purpose of life…_

'Live for me…'

_Something to hold on…_

'…I'll make sure no harm can reach you, I'll always be there for you…'

_A person who protects…_

Edward went wide-eyed but what the heck was going to happen to him?

'Alright Edward, I would like to start.'

The blonde teen watched Dave filling a syringe with a clear liquid. The doctor turned back to him and stated, 'This is the beginning.' And the needle went nearer to Ed. Ed was horrified and struggled, trying to break free. 'Don't move, the needle may break.'

Edward shut his eyes but continued to struggle. A hand held his face and an elbow on his shoulder blade. He felt the cold needle made its way into his neck and his artery.

_Hot. Cold. Burning. Freezing. Melting. Evaporating. Dizzy. Clear. Spinning. Falling._

Edward screamed. As soon as the clear liquid spread into his blood, his world exploded. His body was hot but his blood was freezing. His head was cold but his skull burning. His bones were melting and his skin sublimed. His mind fought between being dizzy and clear. His vision was spinning and his consciousness fell far away. The last thing he saw was a sweet smile from Dave.

* * *

Roy banged his fist onto his desk. 'Damn Fullmetal. Where can you be hiding!' his five subordinated were staring at the raven-haired colonel.

One day.

Edward Elric had gone missing for one whole day. 'He may be kidnapped, sir.' Falman stated silently. Roy glanced at Falman with his onyx eyes and cursed his damn joke. He straightened his body, 'we should report this and send out more search teams to retrieve Fullmetal.'

* * *

'…boy'

_Who's that?_

'…den boy!'

_Huh? What?_

'Golden Boy!'

Edward's eyes snapped open. He was still bound and the part where the needle injected was aided. 'Hey Golden Boy. Are you alright?'

Edward turned to the direction of the voice, his wound hurt at the move. It was the boy with burnt-hay hair. There were concerns written all over his face. 'I-m n-ot Go-ld-en Bo-y.' Edward was shocked to find his voice very hoarse.

'That's right, Ross. He's not Golden Boy.' Dave said as he shut the door behind him. 'He is Edward.' Ed shivered when he saw the man. He still remembered the death-like sensation that spread through his body when the liquid was injected into him. His heart-beat was deafening in his ears and beads of sweat started to drop.

'Edward, this is Ross. That is Desmond and the kid there is Tess.' Dave indicated the pale one as Desmond and the child as Tess. Then he moved towards Ross, who had gone silent and started crying. The doctor filled a syringe with light blue liquid and Edward watched the needle puncture a hole, which looked like it had been poked for thousands of times, in Ross's neck. Ed shut his eyes when he heard Ross screamed out of agony.

Silence

'Hm?' Dave's voice was calm, 'So this one is not right.' Ed opened his eyes slowly and was greeted by a scene he never wanted to see. He felt tears welt up in his eyes.

Ross. Bloodshot eyes opened wide, staring at him. his mouth was apart and red liquid poured out of it. His body was still.

'Dave!' Edward screamed, 'What did you do?!'


	4. Similarities of the Fools

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA

Warning: Okay… from now onwards, I'm not going to put this 'coz you must've known it by now.

Medication – Chapter 4 Similarities of the fools

**IMPORTANT! Look here! **A/n: There are a few important things I would like to tell you all.

**One: **If there was a 'Send-a-literaly-big-fat-punch-from-the-screen-to-the-pc-user-message', I would get a thousand or a million of it by the end of this chapter. 

**Two: **I would like to sincerely apologize. There may be a delay in the updates BECAUSE my examinations are just around the corner. So, you know…

**Three: **Another reason for the "maybe" delay, I am STUCK in my drafts! I just can't get the ideas to join up the beginning and the ending. Haha… sorry!

**Four: **To some people, I've added the first paragraph in Chapter 2. (The one in italics) Sorry that I forgot to type it,

**Five: **I have seen that all of Dave's comments contain the word "evil". Wow! My lovely Dave is evil?! Yes, yes. But I like Dave!

**Last: **Thank you to readers and reviewers! And please don't kill me!

* * *

_I'm worthless…_

_I'm hopeless…_

_I'm helpless…_

_You shouldn't waste your time on me…_

* * *

_Impossible. This cannot be happening… No… _He could feel the needle prick on his previous wound.

_No. Don't do this to me… _The clear liquid slowly sipped into him.

_Please… Dave… I placed all my trust on you… _The sensation returned.

_No… Dave! Why did you betray me?! _The hot and cold, burning and freezing.

_Why must everyone betray me?! _His world spun and twisted.

_Mom. Dad. Al. And now Dave. _He shut his eyes and gritted his teeth.

_Why? _'Why?!' Edward screamed.

The needle left his neck. 'Why what?' Dave asked, while cleaning the wound.

'Why… Why are you doing this?' Ed asked weakly.

'Because I am a doctor and I want to save lives.'

'You're not… saving lives.' Edward panted 'Look what you did to Ross.'

'Oh, Ross? The medicine I tried on him was not perfect so I need to research into it again.' Dave said matter-of-factly.

'It's not that! What are we to you? Experiments? We're humans, Dave! And you are too!'

'Because you're humans, you are experiments.' Dave said calmly while moving over to Desmond. 'And because I am human, I am doing this.'

Edward was aghast. 'You're crazy…' he whimpered.

'If you say I'm crazy, that means you are too.' He injected a greenish liquid into Desmond 'Edward, you and I are the same.' And he proceeded to Tess.

* * *

Three days. The Fullmetal Alchemist had been missing for three days. The military had sent out numbers of search teams but all of them returned with no Edward Elric. Colonel Roy Mustang was stressed out. People had tried to convince him that Edward may be dead but with failed attempts. There was no body to prove the death of the blonde kid.

'Sir'

Roy glanced at Riza.

'There had been a report from an eyewitness who have seen Major Elric on the day he went missing.'

Roy stood up abruptly and took the report from Riza. He read through it. _Edward Elric… alone… near West end of Central. _Roy slammed the file on the table. 'Send search teams to the West end of Central. And Fullmetal may have gone out of Central too.' His officers saluted and took off at once.

Before Roy went out, he looked at the evening sky. _Edward… just wait… I'll get you back._

* * *

Screams and snaps.

Silence

Again.

This time it was Desmond, after Ross and Tess. Edward could not stop the tears streaming down his face.

_Edward, you and I are the same._

No way. It can't be. But there was prove and Edward even admitted it inside him.

_-Flashback-_

'_Edward you and I are the same.'_

'_Like hell we are.'_

'_Listen' Dave sat beside Edward 'We are the same.'_

'_No! I am not crazy!'_

'_So do I.' he peered at Edward with his crystal-clear eyes. 'Do you know the reasons of why I did this?'_

'_Yeah. Coz you're crazy!' Ed struggled against the leather straps._

'_No. I've told you two reasons: because I am a doctor and I am human.' Dave smiled. 'And also, because I want to be useful.'_

_The blonde stopped struggling… _to be useful… just like himself…

'_Ever since I was a child, I wanted to be a useful doctor who saves lives. So I need to research a better medicine to cure and make others stronger' Dave smiled 'and here I am, researching, and I would surely succeed with your help. Ross and Tess couldn't help me. But both you and Desmond could. You two have the potential.'_

'_No!' Ed screamed 'Why do you want to research this crazy thing! It's killing lives, not saving!'_

'_Because I can, that's why I did.'_

_Images of a small girl flashed in Ed's mind. A dog-like chimera. A destroyed chimera. Blood. Nina. Shou Tucker._

'_You're…' Ed whispered. 'You're just like the sick Tucker…' as soon as Ed said those words, he knew he shouldn't._

'_Oh, you knew Mr. Tucker?' Dave asked 'I used to study chimera with him when I was younger. And speaking of Mr. Tucker, there's this medicine I've finished… and would like to try.' He stood up._

_-End of Flashback-_

The room was in complete silence. So much similarities between them. No, among them. Tucker had even said the same things that Dave had just said. _Because I can. You and I are the same._

'Desmond?' Dave asked 'Oh. Your body does not suit this medicine. I have been researching into this since I was with Mr. Tucker.'

Something dropped onto the floor with a disgusting splash. Edward glanced through the corner of his eyes. His eyes went wide.

Desmond, no, not Desmond anymore. His body looked as if it was melted and then formed back with failure: it was deformed. The bones had jutted out everywhere and the flesh and skin had been torn. Edward could not recognize the face or limbs. There was blood everywhere. It looked like what the young alchemist had created four years back in the human transmutation.

Edward wanted to scream but his throat was tight. 'I'm sure you can make it.' Dave moved towards Edward, a syringe with dark red liquid in his hand.

_No! Don't come near me!_

The syringe came nearer.

_Get away from me!_

'You can scream as much as you want. I made this room especially soundproof.' Dave smiled. The cold needle made contact with Edward's neck wound.

_No! Help! Somebody! Mom help me! _

_Even that bastard of a father! _

_Alphonse!_

…

…_Colonel…_

* * *

Roy shot up his head. Did he hear Edward scream for him? Certainly no. None of his officers seemed to hear it. It must have been his imagination. His onyx eyes gazed around and landed on a house much more further away from the rest. He headed towards it.

* * *

His bones broke and melted and joined back. His arteries burst and blood spurted out. His muscles stretched and tore and tied back into one. His eyes dropped out of the sockets and his brain exploded. His heartbeat made his eardrums bleed. His throat was stuck and his lungs were pumping very hard for air. Every part of his body twisted and turned. Every molecule broke itself into individual atoms and they bonded back again. It was as if "Edward" was broken down and then molded back again. All the while, there was only a picture of a man with black hair and onyx eyes in Edward's mind. He wanted to reach out to him, but his hand could not move. His body felt like being pressured down by a hundred ton load with the speed of sound.

Edward flinched. His body became numb when everything stopped at once. His head was throbbing with extreme agony. His eyes were half-closed and he was drenched in sweat. 'Oh! Edward! You succeed! Congratulations!' he heard Dave's enthusiastic voice. 'Are you tired? You should rest then. I'll go and write a report of this.' He heard footsteps and a door slam. He could not stand it anymore and fell into sleep.

* * *

Dave sat on a couch and began scribbling frantically in a notebook. There was two knocks on the door. He glanced at the clock. 6:39 p.m. he finished his last sentence and went to open the door. He was greeted with a man with black hair and onyx eyes. From the military.

* * *

Roy looked at the man in front of him. he cleared his throat and asked, 'Excuse me, have you seen a young teenager with golden hair and eyes and wearing a red coat?' The man replied a "no". Roy caught a glimpse of red fabric behind a black coat hung on the coat hanger. Was it a red coat? Edward's coat? No. There're millions of people who owned a red coat besides Edward. But something was quite familiar and at the same time strange.

'Is there anything more that I can help?' the man asked.

Roy turned back his attention to the man. 'No. Thank you for your time.'

'Not a problem.' The man bowed and closed the door after Roy had turned away from him.

Roy walked away from the house. Away from Edward Elric.

* * *

A/n: MWAHAHAHA! I.AM.EVIL!! Roy is a fool!

Too bad there's no such thing as a 'Send-a-literaly-big-fat-punch-from-the-screen-to-the-pc-user-message'!


	5. Again

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA

Medication – Chapter 5 Again

A/n: Be glad that I found time to post this! And thank you to dear readers and reviewers! I got myself a lot of 'evil comments' and the 'punch message' which do not exist. Mwahahaha! And Roy got himself lots of 'Stupid Roy' comments! Thanks everybody!

P.s. I have to tell you all something. This fic is not yaoi! But may have some 'hint' on shonen-ai.

_

* * *

_

I'm dying…

_But I am still breathing…_

_Why…?_

_Why can't you just let me end these sufferings…?_

* * *

The blonde was awoken from his uneasy sleep by the sound of the door shutting. The whole of his body was numb and his mind was spinning. He was exhausted and his senses had gone dead. All he wanted was just to die there and then. How many hells had he suffered? How many more hells must he suffer? If these were the punishments of committing a taboo, he would rather die.

'Edward?' a motherly voice sounded. Said boy slowly opened his eyes but his vision was blur. He could not make out who it was. The figure was distorted but he could see some blurred colours. 'Edward, can you hear me?'

Edward slowly nodded.

'That's great. Listen. This medicine would only react fully after a few months. There would be some symptoms when you move from a stage to another. But there is no record of success yet. you'll be the first.'

_Ah… that's Dave's voice… the first... useful… special…_

_This is crazy… I am crazy…_

_Am I still alive? … I guess so… my head hurts…_

Dave gently caressed the side of Edward's face. His touch was soft and so protective. Edward leaned into the touch and closed his eyes.

'There were some military officers looking for you just now.'

Ed did not respond.

'They may want to take you away from me.'

Ed peered at Dave through cracked eyelids. His eyes shot open when he felt the so familiar touch of cold needle on his neck and into the same old wound again. He wanted to scream but all that came out was a soft whimper. He had long given up on struggling. He knew he could not do anything with only an arm. He could not even move a muscle freely without inflicting pain to himself. he let the medicine flow into him and the crazy, mind-killing sensations came into him.

Although it had only been three days, Ed had built a strange feeling towards this man. He did not know what this feeling was. Not hate, not love. Not fear, not friend. The man was always by Ed's side. Dave kept his promise.

* * *

Roy was becoming more restless. _The red coat. _Somehow, every red coat he saw reminded him of Edward. He still could not forget the red coat he had seen in the man's house. There was something strange. He cracked his head making his officers think that Roy had gone crazy. _Two coats. Black and red. two coats. Big and small. _A light bulb flicked in Roy's head. _Small. _The coat was small. The man would not fit in. suddenly, all possibilities of Edward being there just came into his mind.

Roy cursed himself. if Edward was really in that house, that meant he had just let Ed go. 'Sir' Riza asked, 'what is it this time?' Roy explained as briefly as possible and at his last word, dashed off towards the house. All his other officers ran after him. The brown oak door came nearer. He stopped. What should he tell the man?

* * *

Dave turned away from the window and headed towards the basement. He had seen Roy and his officers coming here. 'Edward.' He gently shook the blonde awake. Edward slowly opened his eyes. The blonde looked none too good. His face was pale and there were dark rings under his eyes. He was thin, much thinner than he used to be. His body was stiff and rigid. So fragile that you would not know when he would shatter. His golden eyes that had lost their shines, moved to stare at the blurred figure in his vision.

'Edward,' Dave began as he packed the syringes and medicines into a suitcase. 'The militaries are here to get you by force. I must leave.'

Edward went wide-eyed. _He's going to leave me… again… _

'Don't worry Edward.' A gentle hand stroked his needle wound on his neck. 'I gave you this mark. When the time comes, the medicine would react. You'll know where I would be.'

Dave opened a door in the dark corner. 'You're always welcome at my place, Edward.' And his last blurred figure disappeared behind the closed door. Was it betrayal to Edward?

_

* * *

_

Knock! Knock!

Silence

_Bang! Bang!_

SILENCE

_CRASH!_

'Sir!'

Roy had kicked the door open and stepped in without so much of permission. He grabbed the red coat on the coat hanger and he went silent. Havoc peeked from behind his shoulders and his cigarette dropped. A snake around a cross with a winged crown was emblazed onto the back of the coat. It was clearly Edward's. Roy pinched the bridge of his nose and shouted 'Fullmetal!' and he entered the living room with his officers on his heels.

There was no one in the house. They had entered every room except the basement which was locked. Roy was so desperate that he wanted to just blow up the door with his flame. Falman and Fuery had kindly stopped Roy from doing so. The lock was shot down by Riza and when the door opened, smell of blood mixed with antiseptic shot out. All six of them covered their nose and mouth. The smell was sickening.

Roy was the first to enter. He saw four beds; three was empty. He saw the blond hair and black attires. The small form laid silent on the bed, bound with leather straps. 'Fullmetal!' Roy rushed towards Edward's side. 'Fuery! Give me a knife!' the bespectacled man hurriedly passed a knife and he himself took another and cut the straps.

Finally, the blonde was released but his eyes were shut.

'Fullmetal! Fullmetal! Can you hear me? Open your eyes!' Roy shook the blonde roughly 'Edward!'

At the call of his name, said blonde opened his dull golden eyes but stared into space. He saw numerous blurred figure and one of them… black hair and onyx eyes… He wanted to hold him, hug him and never let him go. He wanted to apologize and beg for forgiveness. He would give anything to have him by his side. but everything was impossible. The stupid leather straps prevented him from doing so.

'Edward!' Roy pulled the blond boy up in a sitting position. Edward blinked.

He blinked.

He blinked again.

He glanced at his blurred hand. No leather bindings… Half his body had left the bed. His still dull and lifeless eyes traveled and rested on the blurred figure with black hair and onyx eyes. He wanted to say it… He opened his mouth to speak. But then, he felt something rushing up his throat and instead of words, blood spurted out.

'Edward!' before Roy could do anything, Ed grabbed the front of his shirt. The blonde rested his forehead on Roy's chest.

'I'll give you… myself…' Edward panted, 'so… don't leave me…'

Roy and Fuery became silent. The other four officers had gone to inspect the other door in the basement.

'Don't… do that… t-to… me again…' Edward's grip tightened. 'I beg you… please… don't leave me… again'

'Cut it out Edward!' Roy said as he made to carry said boy, 'we'll talk later. I'll get you to a hospital now!'

_Hospital? That means… medicines…?_

'No!' Ed screamed but still holding onto Roy. 'No!'

'Edward! You. Have. To!' and with one swoop, Roy carried the small figure in a bridal style. 'Fuery! Get the car! Riza, Havoc, Breda, Falman! We're off!'

_Why? Why are all the officers here? What am I thinking? Damn… my head hurts badly…_

* * *

A/n: There! Roy rescued Ed! And Dave left! Are you all happy?

Noo….Dave… why must he leave at this part… (sobs for dear Dave Kraven) But Dave is a very important character you know! And he may appear again later!


	6. Betrayal

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA

Medication – Chapter 6 Betrayal

A/n: Thank you, thank you. For all the wonderful reviews. I am very happy. And I finally found some Dave Supporters. Anyway, there's more people against Dave…

_

* * *

_

I hate it…

_I hate it…_

_But you keep throwing me in there…_

_What are you actually trying to do…?_

* * *

'Mr. Elric! Please settle down!'

'Get off me! No!'

'Please settle down!'

'Don't do that! No! Please!'

'Hold him down!'

'No!' Edward screamed. He struggled and trashed around. He felt his arm and leg being held down and the familiar touch of cold needle on his arm. 'No!' _Again… _and his world fell into darkness.

* * *

'And he's struggling in there?' Maes Hughes asked Roy. The raven-haired man nodded wearily. 'There are some possibilities of what he's afraid of. One: strangers, two: being held down and three: hospital.'

Hughes sat down next to Roy. 'You found him bound onto a bed, so he might be afraid of being held down. How many days do you think he was unable to move freely? And he refused to be brought to a hospital meaning he didn't want or was afraid.' Hughes looked at Roy, 'the reason: strangers is the strongest. Who would not be afraid of strangers after they're being kidnapped and let's say tortured or abused?'

'And we found three corpses. No one knows what that kid had gone through.' Breda said slowly.

There was an unpleasant silence.

The door clicked open and a nurse allowed them to visit Edward.

* * *

White. The room was white. The tables and chairs were white. The cupboard and bed was white. He was white. So pale and ghostly. So stiff and fragile. Edward Elric looked worse than death. Everyone was silent. Too afraid to make any noise.

Finally, Roy sat down on a chair and asked all of them, 'What should we do?'

Hughes scratched his chin, 'Don't know, we should see his condition first when he wakes up.'

Silence.

'We should get back then. Don't think he would wake up now.' Roy stood up and went out.

* * *

Golden orbs cracked open. It was dark but not as dark as before. The blonde looked to his left. He saw the full moon through a window. _Where am I? As far as I know, there's never a window. And why is the room smaller? _He sat up to get a better image of the changed room. _Huh? I can sit up? Am I not bound? _No, he's not. He was dressed in a white long-sleeved shirt and long pants. _Was everything a dream? _No, everything wasn't. His automails were missing and his neck hurt. More ever, his vision was blur. He could not identify shapes, only colours. But he did not care. He was all alone and the stupid leather straps were gone now. Edward slid himself out of bed and onto his foot. His arm was connected onto an IV.

No care at all.

He tugged at it and the needle came off making his hand bleed.

No care at all.

He was used to feeling greater pains and was glad that he could get rid of the needle. He balanced himself on his one leg. He needed to find the man with black hair and onyx eyes… the man who was stuck in his head.

* * *

'No bruises, no scratches, no proof of physical abuse.' Hughes set down the file on the table.

'So it's not physical abuse. Maybe emotional ?' Roy asked his best friend.

'Could be.'

Silence

'What about the corpses?' Hughes broke the silence.

'We have identified two of them as Ross Lavtridge and Tess Scozhench. Ross Lavtridge was a master of art and his paintings came into the market when he was twelve. Tess Scozhench, eight, the best athlete in the West region of Ametris. He won against a number of older athletes.' Breda read from a file.

'All genius for their ages huh?' Roy sighed 'even Edward.'

'but the third one…'

Silence

Breda cleared his throat, 'We could not identify… even whether "it" is human or not.'

Silence

'And there are these similar marks on their necks.' Falman handed Hughes a file with two photos. Hughes studied the photos and he groaned as he pressed his temples. 'I don't even want to think of what I'm thinking.'

'What is it Maes?' Roy demanded.

There was a brief silence before Hughes spoke, 'Not physical or emotional abuse.' Pause 'Edward might be injected.'

'What?!' Roy shouted.

'The wounds proved to be of injections.' Hughes waved the photos at Roy. 'And who knows how many times he had been.'

'Damn!' Roy banged his fist onto the table and stood up. 'If it's injections, we should get him out of the hospital as soon as possible!' Seven of them dashed out of the office.

* * *

He heard running footsteps. _Damn it! With only a leg, I can't go far… _

'Patient 343's missing! Search him! He can't be far!'

He's head was spinning but he needed to go. He couldn't afford to waste time. Edward supported himself with his arm on the wall and limped painfully ahead. 'There he is!'

_Damn! They found me! _He saw a blurred figure running towards him. And all he noticed was the white doctors' coat. _D-Dave?_

'Mister Elric! Please return to your room!' the doctor reached him. _No, not Dave. Dave calls me "Edward" not "Mister Elric". _He felt a hand on his shoulders and in reflect, he knocked the doctor down with one punch. 'Don't you dare touch me!'

Although his vision was blurred, the blond alchemist drew a transmutation circle on the wall using his blood that had sipped out of the wound in his hand. Being a genius, he did not need to see what he drew. He knew how to draw a transmutation circle by heart. What else do you expect from Edward Elric?

He slammed his hand on the circle of blood and a wall formed separating the doctor from him. Roy and the others came just in time to get the whole scene. 'Edward!' Roy dashed towards said boy and spun him around so that they were face to face.

Edward blinked when he saw the so familiar black hair. He wanted to cry but he did not want to show his weakness. He wanted to hug him but was unable to. He wanted to stay by his side but would he want?

Roy shook Edward, 'Edward! You're making a chaos in the hospital! Transmute back the wall!'

Ed shook his head he did not want to see the doctor. Never. Ever. He grabbed onto Roy's hand. 'I don't want to stay here! Please no! I gave you myself! So take me! Don't leave me!' Edward pleaded, no, begged.

Roy was taken aback. Edward Elric begged him. The golden eyes were not dull or space-staring like when Roy found him. But they were now filled with terror, horror, lost. And a strong need like addiction, not really addiction, but it's as if it was his life.

Edward continued to beg giving Roy no time to think. 'Ed, quiet a moment!'

Surprisingly, Ed shut up at once. 'Ed… transmute back the wall.' Roy said slowly. Edward shook his head frantically. 'Alright Ed, transmute back the wall and you won't need to stay here.' Roy felt really stupid saying that. As if Genius Edward Elric would believe that. Ed kept on shaking his head still maintaining his grip on Roy's hand.

'Edward!'

Ignore

'Edward!'

Deliberately ignoring. Roy's nerve snapped. 'Edward! This is an order!'

_SLAM!_

As soon as Roy finished his sentence, Ed slammed his bleeding hand on the circle of blood and the wall was back again.

Havoc and Breda helped the fallen doctor up. Hughes looked at Roy and the blonde who had dropped onto his knee. He stepped nearer and knelt down beside the blonde, 'Edward?' Dull golden orbs glanced at him through the corner of the eyes. The blonde had his face down.

Roy knelt down too, so that he was eye-level with the blonde's head. 'Edward.'

No response.

'Edward.'

Still no response.

'Edward! Look at me!'

Ed's head shot up. But he did not look at Roy's eyes. He couldn't. It was too blur. He could only see a mass of black hair, two patches of onyx eyes and beige skin colour.

_Why did I listen to him? What's going on with me? It hurts… my head hurts… my heart aches… _

He felt something rushed up his throat in great speed and he clamped his mouth shut with his hand.

'Edward? What's wrong?' Roy asked and he went wide-eyed when he saw blood flowing out between Ed's fingers. 'Edward! Let go!'

As soon as his hand was being pulled away from his mouth, Edward threw out blood. 'Doctor!' Hughes called out.

Blood kept spurting out of Edward's mouth in great amount, staining Roy's navy blue military uniform blood red. Ed's vision became blurrier and his head began to spin again. He felt like throwing out more and he did, more than he intended. His great loss of blood made him dizzy and his body shivered uncontrollably. He felt the doctor's hand on his arm and the damn needle of his. Ed swayed his arm knocking the syringe away. 'Don't come near me!' he screamed. He felt several hands held him down. 'No! Don't touch me! You can't!' and he grabbed Roy's front.

'Edward! Stay still!' Roy grabbed hold onto Edward's hand. The blonde was trembling when he whispered hoarsely, 'You said… that I won't need to stay here.'

There was silence, only the sound of coughing from the blonde. Genius Edward Elric… believed in Roy's words which even a five year old would not.

The doctor took this opportunity to drowse Edward.

'You lied to me…' Edward chocked back the tears, 'How many times… do you want to betray me…?' and the golden lashes silently hid the pained and hurt eyes.

Edward fell forward onto Roy and a single tear, betraying himself, made its way down the blonde's face.


	7. Black hair and Onyx eyes

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA

Medication – Chapter 7 Black hair and onyx eyes

A/n: I guess the next few chapters would be a bit boring. That's what I feel though. So… just don't throw metal chunks and rocks at me…

Oh, and there's a bloody nose in this chapter.

_

* * *

_

That's why I am afraid…

_That's why I run…_

_But you keep pulling me back…_

_What do you actually want…?_

* * *

Roy and Hughes sat next to each other on the hard wooden hospital bench. Riza was standing next to Roy with her arms crossed. Havoc, Fuery, Breda and Falman stood a bit further away, all in their own thoughts.

_Damn Edward. Didn't know he would believe me… what should I tell him then… _Roy was annoyed. And Edward had loss so much of blood. The raven-haired man was worried of how the blonde was doing. Then something struck his mind. 'Maes! Why were we here in the first place?!'

Said man looked up at Roy who had stood up. He scratched his chin, 'Oh God… We're here to get Edward out!'

'Damn! You four!' Roy pointed at the four officers standing together, 'Stay here!' they saluted and Roy, Hughes and Riza went off to the receptionist.

* * *

'What do you mean you can't?!'

'Colonel Sir, I can't simply discharge patients especially Mr. Elric.'

'I don't care!' Roy raised his voice. 'Edward is afraid of hospitals and medicines! If he stays here any longer, I don't know what will happen!'

The receptionist looked uncertain. 'Miss,' Hughes began 'Edward had made a big chaos just now. We do not know what more he could do.'

The lady sighed, 'I have to ask the doctor.'

* * *

Roy was cursing under his breath. All of them were once again outside Edward's room, waiting. Waiting for the doctor to finish his checkup on Edward. The doctor had told Roy that if Edward really was injected, then he should do a blood test.

It had been more than an hour waiting. Roy fidgeted in his seat. Why hadn't the doctor come out? Roy hoped that nothing was wrong.

The door clicked open and the doctor came out. Roy stood up at once and before he could utter any word, the doctor inquired 'Colonel Sir, have you made any mistake on Mr. Elric's report?'

Roy blinked. What? What does he mean?

When no one said anything, the doctor continued, 'Mister Elric's blood is completely clean. No contamination at all.

The news struck all of them so fast that they literally jumped up a bit and Roy felt… overjoyed? _Did Edward throw up the contaminated blood_ _before?_ Roy was never good in hospital and medicine stuffs so he did not care. He calmed himself. 'So can we take him out of the hospital now?'

The doctor frowned, although there's no contamination in the blood, a patient is still a patient. And when one is in this kind of situation, they would either go to a hospital or psychiatrist. 'You may. But he's asleep now.' And he walked off.

* * *

The group of seven entered the room. Edward laid on the bed, fast asleep. He looked like a skin-covered skeleton. His collarbones and shoulder blades stuck out of his skinny figure. It looked as if all of Edward's muscles and fleshes had disappeared leaving bones and skins. The sight was horrible.

Roy fought the urge to throw up. He had seen many deaths, killed many lives. This is neither dead nor alive but a living-dead.

There was a long silence as all of them stood on their spots. Finally Riza said, 'I need to go home now. I have to sleep and wake up early tomorrow.'

Roy looked at Riza, 'Then who's taking care of Ed?'

Everybody stared at Roy as if the raven-haired man had said something nonsensical.

'You, boss. Who else?' Havoc said.

'What? Me? No!' Roy defended.

'Come on Roy, it's just Edward.' Hughes slapped Roy's back.

'Because it's Edward, it's a no!'

'Only you can, and Ed only allowed you to touch him, remember?' Hughes said. It was right. Ed had fought all the hands that touched him but he allowed Roy to hold him. 'And also' Hughes continued, 'my little Elysia is waiting for her daddy to be home!'

The officers bid Roy goodnight and left. For the first time, Roy Mustang felt like burning all his subordinates into ashes.

_

* * *

_

He was running, and he kept on running. He did not care whether his right leg was sore or broken, he just had to run.

_He was running away, away from the light behind him. He was afraid of it because it was the only light in the black surroundings. He did not want to be seen by anyone. He did not want them to see the inside him, the ugly him, the guilty him, the crazy him. That's why he was running away, and hoping for the darkness to engulf him._

_He couldn't breathe, but he would not stop. The light was getting nearer. He wanted to scream for help, and he saw the outstretched hand. The so familiar figure, his voice when he said his name, the wonderfully black hair, the bluish black eyes, the welcoming smile. He stretched his arm, nearly, nearly reached the man._

_A pain seared through him. The light. The light ate his right arm and left leg. He screamed, out of pain, and for the man. 'Don't leave me! Don't leave me!' he thought the man was going to turn away, he had seen it, seen the ugly him, the guilty him, the crazy him. But no, the man stepped forward and grabbed hold of his hand._

_Edward_

_Said boy was very happy._

_Edward_

_The man did not mind about the inside him._

_Edward!_

_All he wanted was to be in the man's arms._

'Edward! Open your eyes!'

Ed snapped open his eyes. He was soaked with sweat and from the way he was positioned in bed; he must have been thrashing around. 'Edward, are you alright?'

His vision was still blur but the black hair and onyx eyes were unmistakable. But there was another colour… red… at the place where the nose was supposed to be on a face. '…Blood?' Ed said weakly.

Roy covered his bleeding nose with his left hand and turned away.

'Wait!' Ed grabbed Roy's other hand 'Don't go!'

Roy looked at the blonde. His eyes were filled with desperation. Roy sighed, 'you know, Ed. I can't wash off the blood if you don't let go.'

'No, don't leave me!' his voice was trembling and Roy knew that the boy was holding back the tears that were threatening to fall. Edward's grip tightened. He needed Roy.

This is what made Roy to hate kids: their stubbornness for attentions. 'Edward, just give me a minute and I'll be back, promise.'

Still didn't let go.

'Edward, if you keep holding, I'll die of loss of blood.

Let go at once.

Roy eyed the blonde suspiciously. He crossed the room to the small attached bathroom and washed off the blood. He returned to the room. _Shit… _Edward laid immobilized on the bed. His eyes dull and lifeless AND he was staring into space.

Roy went to the blonde's side and shook him, 'Edward!'

The dull gold swiveled and rested upon Roy's face. 'Edward…' Roy paused 'you don't need to stay here anymore.' Roy hoped that the blonde could understand and was glad when said blonde went wide-eyed. 'There's no other choice, so I'll let you stay at my place for tonight and tomorrow we'll discuss about it.'

When Roy finished his words, he expected the blonde to jump out of bed and hurry, instead Edward just stayed still on the bed, staring at Roy. 'Don't you want to leave?'

'I… I'm bound.'

Roy raised an eyebrow. Whatever happened to the boy must have been really terrible. 'No, Ed, you're not.' He helped the boy onto a sitting position.

Edward blinked and looked at his hand then at the blurred figure. He accepted the help to stand and leave the hospital.

* * *

There was silence in the car. Both occupants were lost in their own thoughts. Roy tried to concentrate on his driving but he could not help thinking. What happened to Edward? It must be really frightening and horrible. Injection was it? How can Edward Elric lose to that? But he was bounded.

Roy shuddered at the thought. Bound and tortured. And the boy could not use alchemy. He did not think he would be able to stand it too. Roy glanced at the boy beside him. The blonde was busy staring out of the window. His face was unreadable and Roy looked back ahead. He still could remember what had happened in the hospital back then.

_After Hughes and the others had left, Roy sat on a chair at a corner of the room. He was watching the young alchemist when watched alchemist began to whimper. The blonde's body shook and he tossed and turned. Roy went to the side of Edward and held his shoulders, 'Edward!'_

'_No!' Ed screamed. He was back-facing Roy and thrashing around._

'_Edward!'_

_Roy did not see the fist that flew straight at his face, causing him a bloddy nose. 'Edward! Open you eyes!'_

Roy glanced at the boy again. He decided not to tell him how he got a bloody nose and continued driving.

* * *

His head hurt a lot. He could not think properly. As soon as Ed was placed in the front seat, he stared out of the window for the whole drive. He did not care where he was going. Just as long as he was out of the hospital.

His mind was all confused and he could not figure out why he was like this. Sometimes his body would act on its own accord. Did he fall down and hit his head? He knew he had dreamt of a man. But he could not remember the face.

_I'm Edward Elric… my brother's Alphonse… Winry and Auntie Pinako… Mother…_

Images came into his mind. There was the military headquarters… He had succeeded in being a State Alchemist… His fellow work friends… Riza Hawkeye with her guns and Black Hayate… Jean Havoc with his cigarette… Kain Fuery with his strange gears… Breda with his chess… Falman with his polite manner… Maes Hughes, Gracia and Elysia… the Fuhrer… Lieutenant Maria Ross and Sergeant Dennis Brosh… the cafeteria man… the other officers…

He remembered his journeys… his hardships… and he returned Al to his body… Al went back to Resembool… then… then what? Then he was in a hospital. He did not know who, but he felt that he needed someone… someone with the damn black hair and bastard-like onyx eyes… He could not remember.

A part of him had gone missing.

* * *

A/n: There, I told you there's a bloody nose. And Roy's stupid right? Let's whack him to death.

And if you're wondering about Edward's character, I'll give you a hint:-

For Ed's OOCness: it's all got to do with Dave. Have fun imagining.

For what's wrong with Ed: you'll find it in later chapters, so WAIT!


	8. Forgotten Knowledge

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA

Medication – Chapter 8 Forgotten Knowledge

A/n: For your info, I have changed the second genre to "suspense". 'Coz I think it would be… so, I apologize.

And I have changed my grammar mistakes. Thank you for pointing them out.

* * *

I thought I knew you…

_I thought you knew me…_

_But no…_

_We never knew each other…_

* * *

The car stopped in front of a small doubled-storied house. Edward looked at the house from the window. It looked kind of familiar, only, it's smaller. Like his burnt house… and…? The man beside him got out and walked to his door. He opened the door and carried him out. Ed squinted his eyes to get a better look of the man but it was totally blur.

He was carried into the house. It was not very big, at least enough for two people to live in. There were two couches and a coffee table in the living room. There were glass shelves containing pictures, certificates, awards and medals. The kitchen was small, beside the staircase.

Edward was carried up the stairs and they were heading to a door. His instincts told him to run… Behind the door… whatever it contained… he must run…

Roy felt the figure in his arms tensed up when he opened the door of the guestroom. 'Don't worry, I won't do anything. You should take some rest.'

'No…'

'Huh?'

'No… Don't put me there…'

'What?' Roy noticed that the boy was shivering and his golden eyes stared fearfully at the bed. Edward Elric was afraid of a bed. Roy felt like laughing at this but he swallowed back the urge of it. 'So where do you want to sleep if not the bed?'

'I don't want to sleep.'

_Okay, this is getting worse. _Roy thought. 'You have to, or you'll fall ill.' And without further delay, Roy set the blonde down on the bed and pulled the sheets up to his chest. The raven-haired man turned to leave before saying, 'Rest well Edward' and left the boy alone.

Edward stayed where he was; afraid to move. He was afraid but he did not know of what. He wanted to scream, to run but he knew he could not. He felt that all his energy had been drained out and a wound in his neck prickled. It was dark, very dark. He was afraid of the shadows because he could not see well and would not know if something just jumped on him. He was helpless, hopeless. He did not want to suffer anymore. Why could not he just die?

* * *

Roy was awoken by a crash of thunder. He sat sleepily on his bed and rubbed the sleep away from his eyes. He reached out for his silver clock and flipped it open. It was ten to six in the morning. He might as well wake up now and get ready for work. It was not raining, to Roy's delight, but the sky was obscured with dark clouds.

The Flame Alchemist took a hot shower and put on his military uniform. He sat himself a cup of hot coffee and enjoyed the warm drink. The house was quiet excluding the thunder outside. He was about to leave house when he realized something. There was still Edward Elric in the house.

* * *

He had long forgotten how bright mornings were. He had been waking up to dark mornings. Sometimes he thought that mornings did not exist. Although he knew that the sun was a ball of super-heat plasma, he had begun to think that it was just a huge torch. When the battery had run out, light would be gone; so do plants; and other lives. So was he dead?

He heard the door opened and the voice of the man, 'Wake up, Fullmetal. I've got work today.'

_Fullmetal? How rude of him to use my title?_

'Come on, I don't want to be late.'

Edward tried to move his hand, and when he did, he pushed himself up. He did not know why he did this. His instincts told him to.

'Take a shower before we go.' Roy helped the short alchemist to the bathroom. Then he made himself another cup of coffee.

* * *

Edward stared into the mirror. He saw a very ghostly pale and worse-than-death teenager. His face was hollow and there were dark rings under his dull, lifeless eyes. His golden hair was left untied and the once straight and prided piece of antenna had dropped down. Edward slowly took of his clothes. He looked extremely terrible.

He could see every structure of his bones: collarbones, shoulder blades and ribs. His remaining limbs were none too good. He felt like a walking skeleton.

* * *

When the bathroom door clicked open, Roy looked up to see Edward, done with a simple shower. 'Do you want to eat anything?'

Ed shook his head ever so lightly.

'Alright then, if that's what you want.' Roy stood up 'Let's go.'

* * *

All through the way in the building, he heard a hell lot of murmurs and greetings. The blonde remembered that he had fallen asleep in the car, and when he woke up, he was already in somebody's arms. His strange instincts told him that whoever carried him must be a father. He could feel the warm heat radiating from the strong pair of arms. He wanted to stay there forever. He heard a door opened and several chairs scraping the floor followed by morning greetings. But those voices… so familiar… whose…?

Edward opened his eyes to look at the man carrying him. Black hair… and onyx? No. Black hair and yellow green through glasses. Who was it? He knew he remembered. But he had just woken up, his mind was still sleeping and he closed his eyes. The man set him down on a couch, 'Good morning Edward. Did you sleep well?'

A light bulb flicked in Ed's mind. _That voice. Yes, that voice. _'Mr. Hughes… is that you?' Ed whispered.

'Yes, it's me, Hughes.'

'Okay, Maes. Let's start the discussion.'

_That is the man from yesterday._

'Come on Roy, I'm just talking to Ed.'

_So that man's name is Roy…_

'Maes! We don't have time for that!' Roy felt like strangling Hughes and his fatherly manner.

'Hey, boss. Calm down, at least we know his OKAY.' Havoc said, cigarette between his lips. _That voice… _the voice was familiar, whose?

'OKAY? You say he's okay?' Roy raised his voice.

He remembered. Jean Havoc. But why was Havoc here? 'Mr. Hughes…?' Ed whispered again, still leaving his eyes closed.

'Yes?' Hughes turned back to the blonde.

'Is this the military?'

There was a brief silence before Roy spoke, irritated, 'Yes Fullmetal. This is surely the military. What else do you think?'

Ed decided to ignore Roy's question and opened his eyes slowly. Yes. He saw a number of blue uniforms around him… _Why are they clustering around me? _'Havoc, have you stopped smoking? The room smelt odd without your usual tobacco smell.'

Silence and Havoc's cigarette literally dropped to the floor. The one that should be called odd was Edward. The room definitely permanently smelt tobacco. You would never get a room to smell tobacco-free if jean Havoc stayed there for an hour more ever years.

'Havoc?' Ed cocked his head to his right looking at the blurred figure he supposed was Havoc.

Another odd thing: Ed was looking at RIZA. Not Havoc.

'E-Ed…' Hughes began slowly. Ed's eyes traveled onto the figure beside him. Hughes cleared his throat and knelt down beside the blonde, 'E-Ed?' Said boy raised an eyebrow in an inquiring way.

'Okay Ed, I'll be straightforward.' Hughes studied the boy before continuing, 'Is something wrong?'

The room was silent. Everybody was tensed and nobody moved, fearing as if any movement would trigger an explosion. Ed broke the silence, 'Why? Nothing's wrong.'

'Fullmetal! Cut the crap!' Roy shouted 'what do you mean by nothing's wrong?! You are wrong! Everything about you is wrong!' The colonel had lost his patience. He hated kids. He hated kids who pretended. He hated kids who lied. He hated kids who caused troubles. He HATED Edward Elric!

Roy stepped forward and grabbed the front of Ed's shirt. 'Cut the annoying act! Now tell me what happened!'

'Sir!'

'Boss! What're you doing?!'

'Colonel! No!'

'Roy! Let go!'

Roy did not care whatever he was being called. He needed to know what had happened. He needed Ed to tell him. Then he would hunt down that filthy mad man who had done this to the blonde and he would burn him to hell. 'Fullmetal! Speak up!'

_What the fuck? Who in the fucking hell is he to do this to me?! _Edward could feel the anger bubbling inside him.

_WHAM!_

In a split second, Roy was on the floor with a swollen cheek.

'Sir!'

'Boss!'

'Colonel!'

'Roy are you alright?! Edward?!' Hughes practically shouted at the both of them. Roy stoop up, extremely angry, 'Fullmetal! You…'

Before Roy could finish his sentence, he had staggered backwards when he received a punch square at his chest.

'Edward!' Hughes shouted. Said boy had supported himself up, glaring at Roy with gritted teeth. 'You knew that you're dealing with the Fullmetal Alchemist and you still dared to behave rudely!' Ed snarled 'Don't think that just because you took me in for a night, I would be so good and respect you so much!'

'Fullmetal… you…'

Roy was interrupted by Edward's continuation 'I'll beat the shit out of anyone I hate and don't think I can't without two limbs because I can!' This time, the blonde shouted, 'And Mr. Hughes! Who the heck is he and why… i-is… he… h-here…' Edward's speech was ended with violent coughs and he fell back onto the couch. Edward could not breathe: he was hyperventilating.

There was a commotion and despite that, Roy stayed where he was, stupefied.

He did not know him.

Edward did not know Roy.

Edward Elric did not know Colonel Bastard.

And never had Edward hyperventilate.

This is crazy.

* * *

A/n: Woah. Roy hated Edward. Then what?

Of course you have to wait again! I. Am. Extremely. Evil.


	9. Colonel Roy Mustang

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA

Medication – Chapter 9 Colonel Roy Mustang

**IMPORTANT NOTE! Look Here!! A/n: **Come on! Look here all of you who never read my A/ns. You **MUST** read this! Or you'll regret!

**One: **I will not post anything on 19th and 26th of July. That is because I am having one of the BIG examinations on those weeks.

**Two: **You might have known that I had an examination few weeks back, but hey! I'm not the one who sets the exams! If you want to get angry, get angry with the administrator. It's not my fault!

**Three: **Now, I am being kind, I would like to request **your** permissions to allow me to take days-off on the 5th and 12th of July. Please? If not, at least on the 12th? This is a BIG, BIG exam!

**Four: **And for your info, after this July, I will be having a vacation which is August, for the whole month. So I am going overseas. I dunno whether I will get Internet Connection there or not. So just hope that I get and I will shower you all with updates!

Please? I'll take the majority and if there is no post on the 5th of July, then there's no post for the whole month. If there's no post on the first week of August, then there's no post for the whole of August too.

* * *

Who are you?

_Who am I?_

_Do you know?_

_I guess you don't…_

_Nobody does…_

* * *

'Ed, are you alright?' Hughes tone was full of concern. The blonde alchemist nodded his head tiredly. 'Edward, are you alright?' Hughes asked again.

'Yeah I am.' Edward rasped. _No I'm not. My head hurts like hell. My brain seems to boil. Am I going crazy?_

'E-Edward?'

Said boy looked up at the man who spoke. He was the one who Edward had shouted at. _Those damn black hair and onyx eyes. _The blonde remembered that he should be looking for a man like the one in front of him. Was it him? But who the man was and what he was looking the man for; he did not know.

'Edward Elric?' Roy asked quietly.

The boy's eyes were unfocused but not dull. He tilted his head to one side and asked back, 'What?'

Roy gulped, 'Do you… remember me?'

All the officers turned their heads to Roy with strange looks on their faces.

'What do I remember you?' Edward asked 'I don't even know you, how should I remember you?'

* * *

'Sir! What is the meaning of this?'

'Don't ask me Hawkeye! I am as confused as you are!'

Riza's face was very worried; one which was very rare.

'Boss, he seemed to remember all of us except you.' Havoc said a new cigarette in his mouth. 'But… why did he ask whether I have stopped smoking?'

Roy pinched the bridge of his nose and stared at the wall. Riza, Havoc and Roy were outside of the office. They had too much things to discuss. The others were inside the room with Edward.

The tensed silence was deafening. What in the world happened to Edward Elric, no one knows. And maybe the Fullmetal Alchemist did not know it either.

* * *

The door clicked open and Hughes stepped out. Roy looked up and instantly asked, 'How is he?'

The bespectacled man massaged the back of his neck and said slowly, 'He knows all of us; the military. Except you, Roy Mustang.'

'Very great' the raven-haired man groaned.

* * *

'Don't you remember who Colonel Roy Mustang is?'

'Don't you remember how many times you've asked me that same question?'

Edward was becoming irritated. Since Riza, Havoc, Hughes and the Roy man went out of the room, Falman, Breda and Fuery have been asking that question again and again.

_What is going on? Why does everybody keep asking me about this Colonel Roy Mustang? Is this colonel that Roy guy? And why is everybody acting so strangely?_

The door opened and Roy stepped in. Edward stared at "the Roy guy". The man seemed so familiar. How many times had he seen him in his dreams? 'Hey, are you Colonel Roy Mustang?'

Roy stared into the golden eyes, 'Yes I am. Do you remember me now, Fullmetal?'

Edward did not like being called his title by someone he barely knew. But since he's a colonel, he had the rights to. 'I told you I don't even know you. Anyway…' Edward tried to focus his vision on Roy, but in fail attempt 'do we have any connections?'

Roy stared at the blonde, pondering of what to say. He cleared his throat, 'Yes, Fullmetal. I am your commanding officer, Colonel Roy Mustang.'

'Hell no. My commanding officer was…' Ed's voice trailed off.

'Was?' Roy narrowed his eyes. This was a chance. Roy could make sure that Edward would at least remember who his commanding officer was; which was Roy himself. When he received no answer, he pressed on, 'Was who, Fullmetal?'

_Who? Was who? Think! Remember! Who was it?! _A sharp pain shot through Ed's head and his hand instinctively grabbed the side of his throbbing head. _Shit! It hurts! _

'Edward!' Roy noticed this and stepped forward.

There were shoutings and callings but Edward could not hear any of the words through his deafening heartbeats. _It hurts! Stop! _The blonde could count the number of his heartbeats. _One. Two. Three… Silence… Five. Six… Silence… Eight. Nine. Ten. _

Ed's eyes went wide and shut at once. He screamed. He could feel it. His body was once again broken down. His bones melted again and all his arteries and veins burst.

'Edward!' Roy shouted while holding onto the boy 'Edward!' He did not know what to do. He could do nothing. Nothing at all.

Edward threw out blood, a hell lot. 'Edward!' Roy shouted again 'Call a doctor!'

Havoc and Fuery had dashed off even before Roy finished his words. The carpet had gone red, very dark red. The blonde's mind swiveled around and he passed out.

* * *

Silence

They were once again in the hospital. As much as being the Fuhrer, Roy wanted not to bring Edward to the hospital but it was an emergency. _What the hell was going on with Ed?_

The doctor and two nurses appeared at the door. 'We need to speak, Colonel Sir.'

_

* * *

_

He was running from that light again. He feared it. He hated it. He wanted to get as far away from it as possible. He could not breathe: Hyperventilation. But what did he care? All he cared for was to get away; out of the reach of the light. However, every step he took, the light took two steps.

_He knew tears were trickling down his face but he could not feel them. And in the darkness, he saw him. He knew it at once that it was surely him. The black short hair and onyx orbs._

'_Take me!' the blonde screamed 'I want to be with you! I am yours!' and the man did. He pulled the blonde into an embrace. And once again, the white light caught him and pulled him away from the man. He wanted to scream for the man._

Edward Elric shot open his eyes. He was panting and gasping for air. His head hurt really badly and he raised his left hand to massage his temples. He stopped. He could not feel anything; not even his hands. _My left hand's not automail right?_ He looked at his flesh left hand. There was an IV connected to it.

_IV? Hospital? Medicine?! _He sat up abruptly and ripped off the needle roughly. Blood spurted out staining the white bed sheets and floor. His hand was bleeding badly. _Blood. My hand's bleeding! But… But! _

He grabbed a bunch of his hair and screamed.

* * *

'What is wrong with him, doctor?' Roy demanded.

'We cannot tell you' the doctor replied.

'What are you…'

The doctor interrupted Roy politely, 'Colonel Sir. We cannot tell you not because we were not allowed.' He looked at Roy straight in the eyes, 'We cannot tell you because we do not know.'

Silence

'…doctor… what do you mean?' Hughes asked.

'I meant what I mean. There is nothing; from what we have checked, wrong with Mr. Elric's blood.'

'But doctor,' Riza spoke up 'he had thrown out blood for a few times.'

'We are really sorry, but we can't help-' the doctor's words were cut off by a scream.

Edward's scream.


	10. Beginning of the New World

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA

Medication – Chapter 10 Beginning of the New World

A/n: LOOK WHO'S BACK! ME! I'M BACK EVERYONE!

Actually, I'm right now in Starbucks sitting with a glass of coffee, typing away all my long locked away fanfic. I'm not really sure when I will update 'coz I don't really go to Starbucks every day. (Yeah, my wallet will be filled with dust then)

Anyway, there you go. New chapter of Medication. Hope you'll like it! And I think I did well in my exams. Thank you all of you who allowed me to take a break and wait patiently! Enjoy!

_

* * *

_

Help me

_Somebody help me_

_Anybody help me_

_Nobody help me_

'_coz I'm alone_

* * *

Edward thrashed around as he screamed. He kicked the IV stand and it fell with a loud crash. He was afraid and his body trembled. He remembered needles. How scary they were. And what they could bring. He saw hands around him, trying to stop him thrashing. But these made matter worse. His remaining limbs flailed around. He knew he was hitting them very hard but he could not feel.

Edward had gone all numb. His body moved like how he wanted it to; but he could not feel. He knew this feeling. Automails. Was this how Al felt like in a hollow suit of armor?

He needed someone, somebody; anybody. He was still fighting the hands, screaming at the top of his lungs. _Somebody… but mom died… that bastard father disappeared… Alphonse… Winry… Auntie Pinako… _An image of the man from his dream came into Edward's mind. _Him. What was his name?! His name! _

'Roy!' Ed screamed. And he saw the blurred figure of the man in front of him.

The hands around him had suddenly stopped pulling him and Edward was able to reach out to the man. He embraced Roy awkwardly; his remaining arm around the colonel's waist and his head buried in his chest.

'Roy! Roy!' Edward whispered hoarsely, 'you're here right, Roy?'

'Y-yes' the raven-haired man did not know what else to say. He placed his hand on the boy's fragile shoulder. He could feel the bones and the quivers of the body. Roy sighed and looked up at Hughes, 'Maes, do something can't you?'

Silence came in before Hughes spoke, 'Let's just get him out of here first.'

'Right' Roy looked down at the boy and shook him lightly, 'Edward'.

No response.

'Edward!'

No response again.

The blonde was fast asleep, hugging Roy. Although he looked terrible, his face was peaceful. Roy sighed and asked all his officers, 'Who's going to carry him?'

'Sir! You, sir!' came the instant reply.

The corner of Roy's mouth twitched. 'Hey.'

'Come on Roy' Hughes said 'Only you can,'

'Why me again?!' Roy complained.

'Sir. Please take full responsibilities of Major Elric.' Riza said in a tone that suggested Roy in which the meaning behind her words was "Refuse and you die."

Roy gulped. He seriously did not want to die yet. He still wanted to achieve his goal to become Fuhrer. And then he'll make all the women in the military wear miniskirts. If he would to die here, he would never be able to see any military miniskirts.

He sighed in defeat and reluctantly picked the small form in a bridal style once again. The blonde snuggled closer and buried his head into Roy's chest. At once, Roy's face was filled with pure disgust. He had hugged and kissed many women before but THIS…

Never in his 29 years of life had he carried anyone and that person snuggle into him. AND had he carried a boy and hugged him. AND for whatever's sake, among billions of people in Amestris, why must it be Edward Elric?

When he saw his officers trying to stiffen their laughter, and Hughes laughing out loud, Roy wanted to just drop the shorty and leave.

After a few moments, Hughes got control of himself, 'O-okay' he said slowly, choking back his laughters and holding his sides that hurt, 'l-let's g-go.'

* * *

They had returned to the office again; Edward still fast asleep in Roy's arms. The blonde would not let go off Roy's military jacket and the raven-haired man became more frustrated. He slipped out of the navy blue jacket and dumped Edward with it onto the couch. The short alchemist brought the jacket onto his chest and once again buried his head into it.

Roy swore that he would never ever wear that Edward-infested jacket for his whole life again.

Silent laughter came from his officers and Roy cleared his throat to get their attentions. When, finally, they had stopped laughing, Roy spoke, 'Okay, everybody. Who's taking care of Fullmetal?'

'Sir! You sir!' they replied instantly and in unison.

'No!' Roy defended 'I will not!'

'Sir! We're all living in the dorm.' Havoc, Fuery, Breda and Falman said at once.

'Sir, my apartment is small and I have Black Hayate.' Riza said.

Roy was swearing in his mind. _I hate you all. I'll burn you to death for doing this._

Roy turned to Hughes's direction. 'Maes, I think you're the best person to take care of a child.'

'Yeah Roy. You said I'm the best person to take care of a child. But you're the best person to take care of Edward.' Hughes chuckled 'Because Edward is not a child.'

'Fine! Whatever! Just take care of him will you!' Roy was irritated and sick of Edward. Oh, how badly he wanted to burn the blonde.

'No, Roy. Although I'm willing to, I can't'

'Stop the "I can't"s and "we can't"s! I'm just sick of-'

'…Roy…?'

Tensed silence

Edward stirred up from his sleep. He blinked a few times before carefully sitting up. Ed looked at the military jacket in his hands and then at Roy who was wearing a plain white long-sleeved tee-shirt. 'S…sorry' the blonde whispered quietly and handed over the jacket.

Roy crossed his arms, 'Yeah right Fullmetal. I wouldn't want to wear a bean-infested jacket.' Although Roy said this with irritation, he too wanted to get a natural reaction from said bean-infester.

Edward frowned but his mouth remained shut and he hung his head so that his bangs covered his eyes.

_Not good! _Roy screamed in his thought. _This is extremely not good! _If Edward did not react to a "short" comment, then nothing was in the right way.

* * *

The silence was slowly killing everyone. Edward knew better not to speak anything. His head had hurt less but the pain was still there slightly. His eyes were heavy from lack of sleep. When was the last time he slept? Five minutes? An hour? A day? A week? Edward had lost track of time.

He continued staring at the carpeted floor. _Did I do something wrong that made Roy angry? Is it because I took his jacket? _He felt like a nuisance.

'Edward'

Said boy peeked from behind his bangs. He saw a man beside him. The man had black hair, yellow green eyes and was wearing glasses; not Roy. His eyes traveled to the man's blurred hand and realized that it was on his shoulder.

Suddenly, Edward swiped Hughes's hand away roughly making the bespectacled man to back away in surprise.

'Don't touch me!' the blonde screamed and he threw himself at Roy, hugging the raven-haired man.

Roy was once AGAIN disgusted. He tried to shake the blonde off 'What the hell Fullmetal!'

Unfortunately, Edward Elric was very extremely famous for his stubbornness. His hug was very powerful, despite using only an arm. Roy was lucky that the blonde had no automails, or else his backbone would be crushed into pieces.

Still clinging onto Roy, Edward's head turned to face Hughes. 'Don't you dare touch me!' his tone was not that of fear, but a warning. And it was more "Edward-like".

But then…

The golden eyes narrowed as they locked their gazes on Hughes. Albeit as dangerous as Edward Elric could be, Hughes could see the fear being hidden behind those dull golden orbs. But wny? Why did Edward act strangely towards him?

'Fullmetal. Let. Go. Of. Me.'

At this, Edward broke his glaring and turned to the raven-haired man. Then only he noticed what he was doing. He had wrapped his arm around Roy's waist in a very possessive manner. His body was literally stuck onto Roy's and his face on his chest. Edward's slight blush did not go unnoticed by everyone when he quickly pulled himself off of Roy.

Edward sat on the couch and gave a whispered apology while once again staring at the floor. This time, Edward did not use his bangs to cover his eyes but the faint blushes that refused to fade from his pale cheeks.

Roy stared dumbly at the blonde. Did his eyes play tricks on him? No. because the other officers looked as dumb-struck as him.

_Edward Elric did not respond to any "short-synonyms" words._

_Edward Elric got kidnapped._

_Edward Elric lost to medicines._

_Edward Elric was afraid of beds._

_Edward Elric lost his memories._

_Edward Elric hugged Colonel Bastard Roy Mustang._

_Edward Elric blushed._

_If this was not the end of the world…_

…_Then it must be the beginning of the new world._

Little did Roy know that the new world is hell.

* * *

A/n: I hope this will satisfy you for now. I'll say it again, right now, updates will be infrequent. Sincere Apologies.


	11. Conflict

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA

Medication – Chapter 11 Conflict

A/n: It's difficult to get the wireless connection when I'm not in Starbucks. That's why I could not update (though I really want to). Hey, I'm in Starbucks again. Right now with a glass of juice. And heck, it's so cold. I can't stand it. My hands are stiff and numb. (Maybe this is how Ed felt. Haha)

Reviewing the previous chapter: (Okay, you've read it. But this is just a review to make things more dramatic. Yeah right. As if.)

Review of Chapter 10: (**You: Why can't you just go straight to the point?**)

**FINE! HERE!**: Edward Elric had gone all numb and he could not feel anything. He did not remember Maes Hughes. Roy Mustang was the only person who could save Edward (?). Was it true?

Read on!

_

* * *

_

I saw him in you

_I saw you in him_

_I didn't see myself anywhere_

_Who are you?_

_Who is he?_

_Who am I?_

* * *

Roy cleared his throat, 'Fullmetal.'

Edward peeked from behind his blond bangs.

'I would like to have your explanations.'

Yes. Roy really needed explanations. Too many unexplained things were going on. 'What's going on with you Fullmetal?'

Edward raised his head to meet Roy's eyes, 'why do you call me "Fullmetal"? You used to call me "Edward".'

If only Roy was a volcano, he would have erupted several times due to stress and anger.

Hughes stepped beside Roy and placed a hand on his shoulder, calming the colonel. Then he turned to face Edward, 'Ed, do you know me?'

Hughes's question struck Roy like a missile. _What? Why's Maes asking that? No. It can't be… Ed… _

Edward glared menacingly at Hughes and growled, 'Get your filthy hands off him…'

Silence

'I said get your filthy hands off him!' Edward shouted more threatening than before.

Hughes took away his hand from Roy and studied the blonde thoughtfully. 'I don't think you know me, do you, Edward?'

The blonde gave no answer but continued glaring at Hughes.

'W-wait, Maes.' Roy's voice cracked in his throat, 'what the heck?'

_

* * *

_

No. What the hell's going on? Why had Edward not known who Maes is?

How many times had the tensed silence capture the room? Nobody was speaking to him at all. Roy had left Edward on the couch with a stack of books from the library and all the officers and him were at his desk.

The golden eyes saw the printed words on the pages but did not look at them really. Edward was busy concentrating on trying to overhear the whispered conversation going on.

_What is that Maes guy doing near Roy? And who's that woman with the gun?! What the hell? Why's Roy not talking to me? Why am I not allowed to join in their conversation?_

At each thought, Edward's frustration grew more and more. He had been staring at the same page for more than ten minutes, and worse, he could not get any of the adults' words. This irritated Edward more. The blonde did not like being left out. He felt unique in the sense that he was not needed, useless.

He wanted to leave but something inside him held him back. And now he knew what it was.

He needed Roy.

_

* * *

_

Listen Roy, it's either you or none.

The raven-haired man could still hear Hughes's words in his ears. Once again he was stuck with Edward Elric. Roy swore to himself that once the blonde had recovered, he would have to pay a very heavy price.

He was forced to take in Edward and since the blonde only recognized him and allowed Roy to touch him, Hughes had kindly suggested Roy to try to make Ed spill the beans. Crap. Why must Edward choose him of all people?

* * *

Edward glanced at Roy from the corner of his eyes. The raven-haired man was busy concentrating on his driving. Edward stared back at the buildings passing by quickly. His head began to pound as he pondered with his thoughts. _Roy… Roy and Roy._

All Edward could remember was Roy. Why, he did not know. Logically, Edward knew he had lost some memories. No man could only remember of another.

_Think! _He had to get back his memories. Whatever they were. But there was another set of questions: Why Roy?

_Yes, why Roy? Why only Roy? Why allowed Roy to call "Fullmetal"? What's "Fullmetal"? My nickname? Why is everything Roy?_

Before Edward could continue to think, the car came to a halt in front of Roy's house. The colonel got off the car and the blonde tried to, but with difficulty. Not only had he a leg, his head had hurt from all his thinkings and began to spin slightly.

Roy sighed and carried the blonde in a bridal style; with disgust plastered on his face and thanking the night because no one would see him.

Edward cried out in surprise when he was being lifted up. 'Let me down! I can walk by myself!'

'Yeah right. Just shut up.' Roy did not even bother to hide the irritation in his tone.

The blonde could feel his nerve twitching and an urge to…

_WHAM!_

Edward's fist made contact with the side of Roy's face and both of them fell to the ground.

'Damn it Fullmetal! What the hell!' Roy clutched his face.

'I t-told you I can walk by myself!' Ed shouted. But in truth, he did that because Roy was irritated with him. _Why? Why was he irritated with me?! _Edward wanted to scream at the man and beat the answers out of him.

'Fine! Then be it!' Roy stood up and stomped into the house, leaving a small crack at the door for the blonde to push in.

Edward stared at the place where Roy was a while ago. _Damn selfish irritating annoying bastard! _The cold wind blew and Ed shivered. He pulled his red trademark coat tighter around him and sat himself in a more comfortable position at the steps. He brought his knee to his chest and wrapped his arm around it.

Not that he did not want to enter the house; his mind told him that he was not allowed. _Why? _Don't know. Just not allowed. Uninvited.

_What the heck is wrong with me? Why do I feel that I am not allowed to do anything without Roy authorizing first? Why must it be him? He's such an insolent bastard. No! No! Don't curse him Edward! What? What am I thinking? Why can't I curse him? I can curse whoever whenever I feel like it! Why must I get that bastard's permission?_

Although Edward kept cursing Roy a bastard, he felt something not right. His heart felt heavy and his stomach did a back-flip.

_No! No! Edward not allowed to curse Roy! _He mentally slapped himself. _Wait! What the fuck!_

Edward's head began to hurt again. He did not understand. He did not understand himself. It felt like there was another him inside him.

He placed his forehead on his knee and shook terribly. He could feel the tears in his eyes but refused to let them down.

'Roy… help me…'

'…out of this place…'

* * *

The steam from the coffee rose up gracefully in swirls. The raven-haired man placed the cup of coffee on the table and walked towards the bookshelves. Although he was never good in medical stuffs, he had a few books regarding alchemy used in medication.

* * *

He propped himself on the couch and began flipping through the few books he had set out.

A loud rumble of thunder roared and a heavy shower poured down. Roy looked up from the books and onto the clock that was hung on the wall. 12:43 am.

If Roy was not mistaken, the shorty had not come in for two and a half hours. He threw down the book, stomped angrily to the door and swung it open. 'Do you want to come in or not?!' Roy shouted at the blonde who jumped slightly in surprise and turned to look at him.

'Is that how one invites another?!'

'Will you just come in or I'll shut you out there!' Roy wished that he could just strangle Edward Elric to death.

Edward glared at Roy. _Bastard! _He pushed himself up out of his sitting position but was unable to stand. No walls or objects were there to be used as support. _Damn. _He would never ever crawl! Hell no!

Roy stared at the boy and knew that he could not stand. The Flame Alchemist sighed and stepped forward. He picked the boy up in a bridal style AGAIN without any warning.

'Woah! What the hell are you doing?!' the blonde shouted, 'let me down!'

'Shut up will you!' Roy walked into the house, 'It's cold out there and you'll get sick!'

Edward stared at Roy, 'It's… not cold.'

'Yes, yes. Don't need to play strong.'

The blonde had the urge to strangle the man. Why was it every time he was being serious, this foolish man would turn it into some kind of joke?

'Couch or bed?'

Ed blinked, 'Huh?'

'I asked couch or bed?'

'What?'

Roy Mustang's level of hatred towards Edward Elric increased greatly. 'I. Asked. Couch. Or. Bed?'

The rising of hatred did not go unnoticed by Edward Elric whose level of anger towards Roy Mustang was rising rapidly. 'What the heck are you talking about?! Couch or bed. Are you making me choose which one to destroy?!'

Roy Mustang's level of hatred had reached its maximum and his level of anger exceeded its limit. 'I AM ASKING YOU. DO YOU WANT TO SLEEP ON THE COUCH OR BED?!' Roy shouted.

'Oh that. Of course the bed you dumbass!' Ed shouted back, 'who would want to sleep on the couch if they have a choice of bed?!'

'You Fullmetal!' Roy stomped up the stairs, ''Course you're so scared of beds!'

Ed held back his fist which was screaming for bloodshed 'WHY WOULD I WANT TO BE SO SCARED OF BEDS?! WHAT DO YOU THINK I AM?! A FIVE-YEAR-OLD?'

'NO, Fullmetal. I _think _you're a fifteen-year-old! But actually you're just a five-year-old inside!' Roy stomped into the guest room. 'I think you're a fifteen-year-old who's scared of beds!'

Edward was dropped onto the bed unceremoniously. 'What the fuck! I am not scared of beds! And you! Can't you show some respect and not simply drop people like things?!'

'Shut up! You're the one who's supposed to show respect to me!'

Edward Elric's level of hatred AND anger towards Roy Mustang exploded and he kicked Roy hard in the stomach. 'You're the one who's supposed to shut up bastard! And get out of my room!'

Roy coughed as he clutched onto his stomach. Good thing Edward had lost his automails. 'When the hell did this become YOUR room!'

As soon as Roy finished his words, he received another kick, this time in his chest. 'GET OUT!' Edward screamed.

'Fine!' Roy stomped towards the door and swung it open 'I hope you die in bed!'

The door slammed shut with a loud bang and Edward Elric broke into silent sobs.

'Stupid Edward…'

* * *

A/n: Woah. I made them fight each other. A big, big conflict as in the title. Mwahahahaha. Roy wished to strangle Edward and hoped he dies in bed. What do you think? Should we grant his wishes?

And oh! I want to share one damn experience on my first day here. (woah, rare for me to share something with everyone) If you don't wanna read, it's fine. 'Coz it's just some crazy stuff. Mwahahaha.

In the middle of the night, alone, depressed and down. Experienced a very BAD day (my first day): banged my left hand on the lift door, knocked my favourite watch on a metal pillar, accidentally run over someone's foot with the trolley, accidentally stepped on another's foot and met up with some very irritating friends of some relatives.

Silently walking towards Starbucks (I didn't carry my laptop that time and yet it's night 11 pm like that), and a cat hurried ahead.

It stopped and stared at me. I stared back, still walking. 'Hi cat' I said 'meow' I ADDED. And the cat's eyes were wide. And there my gaze fell upon.

A guard looking at me in disbelief and fear. I did not see him coz he was sitting in a dark corner.

Betting that he would think that I am crazy and out of my mind, I hurried into the protective but cool arms of Starbuck's glass door. Exiting, I ran off knowing that the man would stare at me.

But it's not that embarrassing. Coz we won't meet again (maybe 0.00001 percent of chance). That's why sometimes I feel more comfortable with strangers and people I don't know than people who I knew or would meet everyday.

Which is bad. But I don't go to anyone walking on the roadside and talk to them like we were best friends. So I'm still safe.

Well, that's it. Thank you to those who have stuck around with Medication and also to those who read my Damn Experience.

Thank you


	12. Reasons

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA

Medication – Chapter 12 Reasons

A/n: I'm sorry that this chapter is short. Really sorry. Heh, thank you all reviewers. Looks like I can update quite frequently eh?

_

* * *

_

It hurts

_It damn hurts_

_Where are you?_

_Why are you not here when I need you?_

* * *

Edward panted heavily and he clutched onto the bed sheets. He coughed and his already uneven breathing ragged. _Shit. _He was hyperventilating again. But this time accompanied with asphyxia. How he got them together, he did not know.

All he knew was the pain. It was as if inside him was a block of ice.

_It hurts._

He hated it. Especially because the pain was felt inside.

He needed Roy. He needed Roy badly. He wanted to shout and scream but his words would not come out of his throat. _Roy! Roy! Roy! Help me! _

Edward bit his hand at the part where the IV needle was connected before. He dug his teeth deeper and could taste blood. He hated to admit it, but he was glad that at a time like this, he could not feel anything. He ripped his teeth off his hand tearing his skin.

Red and red. Blood flowed out. He coughed and gagged. Now to add to his hyperventilation and asphyxia, his head spun around due to the blood loss.

_Quick! _His shaking hand feverishly drew a transmutation circle on the wall. Again it was with his own blood.

His pantings grew worse as he placed his hand on the circle of blood. The blonde tried to focus his mind and concentrated his remaining energy onto his palm.

As he released the last of his energy, he screamed.

'Roy!!'

* * *

There was a loud bang and a scream. Roy stood up abruptly. After he had left Edward, he returned to his readings but could not concentrate. Like hell he would be able to after what had just happened between him and the blonde.

The commotions came from the second floor; from Edward's room. _What the hell this time?! _Roy hurried up the stairs, three at a time and banged open the door. His eyes went wide.

The room was in disaster: pillars of stone stuck out of the walls and crashed onto the other side of the room. But to Roy, what was more disastrous was the blood-soaked form on the bed.

'Edward!' he ran towards said blonde and pulled him up. Edward's face was ghostly pale and blood stained the side of his mouth. His hand was bleeding continuously. Roy ran to the bathroom, got some towels and ran back to the blonde. The white towel quickly turned blood red.

_So Fullmetal, were you afraid of taking a cab because the driver might mistook you as a small child and kidnap you?_

_I hope you die in bed!_

Why? Why must all Roy said come true? Damn he and his big mouth. Now what was more important was Edward.

'Edward! Edward! Open your eyes!' Roy shouted 'Don't you dare die here!'

The blood had stopped flowing and Roy carried the boy out of the room. 'Edward!'

But the boy did not respond.

'Don't die!'

Silence

'I said don't die! Open your eyes!'

No response

'Edward!'

_

* * *

_

Help me! Help me Roy! Where are you?!

_He was running in the dark space again with the bright white light behind him. How long had he run? How far had he gone? Where was Roy? Why could not he escape? He stumbled and fell down._

'_No! No!'_

_The light was just behind him. And then the man he longed for appeared. Somehow those black hair and onyx eyes made him relief and calm. He grabbed hold of the man's arm and hugged him tightly._

'_Roy! Don't let go off me!' he pleaded._

_Edward, I will not._

_It was bliss just to hear those four words. A promise. Or a lie._

_The white light grabbed him and he was pulled away._

'_Roy! Roy! Don't leave me!'_

_Edward, I will not._

'_Roy!'_

_Edward_

'_Roy! I belonged to you!'_

'Roy! This is the third time! You know well you can't send Edward to a hospital!'

'Shut up Maes!'

All the other officers including Hughes silently stared at the distressed colonel.

'You have already forced me to take in that kid and you expected me to medically take care of him?!' Roy raised his voice 'I'll rather burn him to ashes!' He glared at Hughes.

'Roy, if I had the chance, I would willingly take care of Edward.' Hughes studied the look of Roy's face before continuing, 'He is like a son to me. And I will do anything to save him.'

'Although the kid was all loud and bad-tempered,' Havoc whispered 'I like that Edward much more than how he is now.'

'Major Elric is actually considerate and helpful.' Falman added.

'To tell the truth,' Breda began slowly, 'he's the shine among us dull adults.'

'He is like a brother we never had.' Fuery said sadly.

'Major Elric is also your subordinate sir. And you would never let him down, would you?' Riza said audaciously.

This time it was Roy who stared at all of them. Hughes stepped nearer and pushed Roy lightly on the chest.

'You know Roy, there're still beatings in there. That means your heart is still there. Or has it gone away?' the bespectacled man glared at the raven-haired. 'During the Ishavalan War, thousands of people died and you regretted because you could not save any of them, not even one. Now you can save a life. Are you going to let that life die?'

Roy gritted his teeth. He still could feel the angers and hatreds towards himself during that war. He could hear the screams and pleads for life ringing in his ears. And all those voices died off in a snap of his fingers.

Damn. Of course he would save anyone he could. At least he still had a heart.

Hughes placed a hand on Roy's shoulder. 'Understand Roy. Edward's only hope is you. And you are also our only hope to save him. No one would want to lose him.'

'Yes, yes Maes. I understand. I'll take care of him.' Roy pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed heavily.

Hughes smiled at his best friend, 'And also, while taking care of Ed, you'll get the experience like that of a father for your future when you get a wife and a child. Like me and my Little Elysia. And oh! I have photos of when she-'

Roy cut off Hughes's words with a wave of his hand and turned to go to the room where Edward was still in. Meanwhile, Hughes had started to tell the other officers about his cute little Elysia.

His steps echoed through the unusually empty hospital. Inside him, he too cared for Edward. He did not want the blonde to be like this. As Havoc had said, the loud and rude Edward was much better. Everyone thought of Edward like a part of their family. What about Roy himself? What was Edward to him? A mere subordinate? Or what?

As Edward Elric's room came into his sight, the doctor came out. When he saw Roy, he walked towards the raven-haired man.

'Colonel Sir, we need to speak.' The doctor stated in a serious and stern tone.

'About?' Roy asked slowly as he narrowed his eyes though he already had a vague idea from the situation.

A tensed silence settled in while the doctor studied Roy as if pondering with himself whether to tell him or not.

'It's about Mister Elric, sir.'

* * *

A/n: **Pop quiz people.** (Having an evil smirk while typing this) Test how much you like Medication and Edward and Roy and Hughes and Riza and Havoc and Breda and Fuery and Falman and Alphonse and Dave. **If you don't wanna do this, it's okay. **

**PLEASE TRY NOT TO REFER BACK! AND TRUE HONEST ANSWERS!**

1. Who is the author of Medication? **(You: Are you stupid?! It's clearly stated there! NEXT! Didn't bother to answer) **(How cruel)

2. Where is Alphonse?

3. Who are the other three people kidnapped with Edward?

4. What are their full names? (The three people above)

5. Who are the fools according to chapter 4?

6. What are Roy's three wishes? (Evil smirk plastered on my face)

7. Did I grant Roy's wishes? (Evil smirk spreads wider) **(You: Shut your evil smirk. Punches)** (Hey! No violence! You're disqualified!)

8. Hey! I thought I disqualified you?! Why are you still here?! **(You: Yeah. You "thought" you did. NEXT!)**

9. That's cheating! Fine! What is the "message" that was used by YOU all to punch me during chapter 4? **(You: What does this got to do with the story you crazy dumb imagine whatever words you wanna use?!) **(Woah! How mean! That didn't hurt me at all. But the message did. Or it didn't? evil smirk)

10. Who is Dave? (Long time didn't type this name. Dave. Dave. Dave. Dave. Dave. Dave. Dave. Dave. Dave. Dave. Dave. Dave. Dav-) **(You: Quit it! You're wasting time!)**

11. What do you think would happen in the next chapter? What about "Mister Elric" did the doctor wanna say?

Thank you everyone. For sticking around, for reading and those who did the "strange" pop quiz. To tell the truth, this quiz was just dumped out of my mind in order to make this chapter longer. I'm evil! I hope it's allowed. If it isn't please inform me and I would surely remove it.

And thank you again.


	13. Unknown Feelings

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA

Medication – Chapter 13 Unknown feelings

A/n: 'bout the pop quiz in previous chapter, I'll post the answers at the bottom. And the answer for the last question which was "what happen in the next chapter" is this chapter. So people who have answered it correctly CONGRATULATION! You have just won a 'tie-Roy-Mustang-up-with-a-dynamite-that-will-explode-in-3-seconds-after-you-switch-it-on-and-will-cause-a-massive-explosion-which-blows-Roy-Mustang-into-a-million-zillion-pieces-of-what-you-can-call-dust' detonator! Have fun "using" it!

_

* * *

_

I'm confused

_Where is this?_

_What is this place?_

_How did I get here?_

_Help me!_

* * *

'_I belonged to you!'_

_As those words were screamed out, Edward fell forward onto his knees and hands. The light that had swallowed him twice before had vanished. Edward panted and coughed heavily and his breathings were ragged. Why? Why did not the light take him?_

_He raised his head slowly and his feelings were lifted. But so what? He could now stay here._

_With him._

* * *

The once upon a time spirit-burning golden eyes were now shut behind those eyelids. The face was as ghostly as ever and the body could not get any thinner. But oh, he was so serene, so peacefully fast asleep, and had not a single care of how worried the whole world was of him.

It was lucky, very lucky. That no word about this broke out. If even a small part of this case went to the public, the hospital would be totally full, all wanting to visit. Visit the famous, unbeatable, youngest, State Alchemist in history. Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist, who was now in a state of comatose.

Only the sound of the heart monitor filled the room. But the heartbeats were slow and weak. It was unpredictable of when it would stay as a straight line. _Maybe now, later, or after this. _The panics and nervousness were weighing down on Roy Mustang heavily.

It was just a day after he received the news, but the Flame Alchemist looked as if he had been caught in a terrible sea storm. His hair was a total mess and his face was worn out. The news did not only affected Roy Mustang but also his subordinates, of course Maes Hughes and some parts of the military.

Roy stared at the blonde before him lifelessly. _When will you wake up?_

_Or will you never?_

He barely heard the door clicking open when a person stepped in.

'Colonel Sir, visiting time is over' he heard the man said.

He turned around and without giving even a glance at the man, walked out at once. He could not bear to stay and stare at the as-if-dead Edward.

As the door shut with a soft click, Roy was weighed down with strange feelings. His heart raced and beads of sweat started to form on his forehead. _What? _Uneasiness and nervousness spread through him, suffocating him.

The smell of hospital was creeping him out. He ran out, out of the hospital, as fast as his legs could.

The chilly cold night air blew at his face and he let out the breath that he had held. _Worse. Worse than the Ishavalan War. _The unborn feelings were dreadful. Hiding behind every dark corner. Lurking under the tiniest shadow. Laughter that echoed in the mind. Waiting. And waiting. To pounce. And kill. Rip and tear. Destroy and rebuild. Deform and reform.

_What was it? Why was it? Where was it? When was it? How was it? _Unanswered questions. _Was it Edward? Because of Edward? In Edward? Around Edward? From Edward?_

…

_It's sickening._

* * *

The doctor closed the door gently behind the colonel. Silently, he walked towards the bed. He changed the empty IV bag with a new one and studied the blonde in the bed.

Pure sadness and genuine concern spread through him. Feelings he never had.

His heart ached and his stomach churned up. Feelings that came when seeing the blonde in front of him.

Slowly, and very gently, he caressed the ghostly pale face.

'Wake up…'

His demeanor became worried and his eyes gazed upon the blonde's face.

'…don't go Edward…'

_

* * *

_

Edward. This is not the truth.

'_Huh? What do you mean?' Ed asked._

_Edward. This is not the truth._

'_What is it?' Ed asked again 'what is it Roy?'_

_Edward. This is not the truth._

'_Roy! What is it?!' Ed shook the man 'You're freaking me out!'_

_Edward. This is not the truth._

_Golden orbs turned fearful at once. 'What are you saying Roy?!' The blonde hugged the raven-haired man tightly. 'Roy! Stop it!'_

_Silence came in. Warm. Roy's body was warm. And Ed could smell the vague scent of cologne._

…_Edward…_

'_No Roy!' I just want to be here with you!' Edward tightened his grip._

…_Edward…_

'_No! No! I want to stay here forever!'_

…_Edward…_

…

…_This is only your mind…_

* * *

Second day of coma.

Colonel Roy Mustang absent-mindedly signed all his papers without even skimming through them. Riza would surely need to read them again. The office was like a graveyard. So silent and creepy. So lifeless and tensed. So dark and gloomy. All beings silently waiting… praying…

…for someone to wake up…

* * *

'_Roy! What do you mean by this is only my mind?!' Edward shook the man vigorously. What the hell? What did Roy meant? Edward was getting irritated. Why could not he just say what he meant? 'Answer will you?!' Ed screamed._

_A hand was placed gently on Ed's shoulder._

_Edward…_

'_Answer me! Tell me!' Edward grabbed the front of the man's shirt._

_Edward… although this is your mind, it is not you who gives orders around._

_The grip loosened 'Y-you. What the hell? Just tell me! Answer me! What the heck did you mean?!' His knees were shaking but he refused to fall._

_The surroundings were silent except for the ragged breathings coming from the blonde._

_Edward…_

…

_The answers are inside you…_

* * *

Fourth day of coma.

Warm steam swiveled up lazily from the coffee. Roy stared blankly into space. His appetite had gone down greatly and his face was getting paler. Why? Why did he care for the Fullmetal Alchemist so much? Was it because Edward was his subordinate?

Or did Roy think of Edward as a son as Hughes had said before?

_

* * *

_

The answers are inside you

_The answers are inside you_

_Theanswersareinsideyoutheanswersareinsideyoutheanswersareinsideyoutheanswersareinsideyoutheanswersareinsideyou_

'_If the answers are inside me,' golden orbs narrowed 'and this is my mind,' onyx orbs unreadable 'then the answers are in here, right Roy?'_

_The man nodded slowly._

_Edward gazed at the man's emotionless features._

_The answers to why Roy said that this was not the truth lied somewhere here. Somewhere in this dark space. But where…_

_The room had no ending. No floor on the base, no ceiling above. This was no room. But never ending space._

* * *

A week of coma.

No fear, no worry, no danger. Just a peaceful feature. This was the first time Roy see the Fullmetal Alchemist in such a state. He had always faced a smirking or angry teen. Sometimes dangerous or down. But never. Never.

Pure peacefulness.

How many times had he come to visit? And how many times had it been silent visits. His gaze was stuck on the innocent look on the blonde's face.

'Will you wake up?'

Roy spoke for the first time in his seven days of visits.

Silence was the reply. It would not be funny right if the blonde would to answer. But inspite of knowing that, Roy hat to ask. Had to let out those four words.

But somehow, somewhere inside him, Roy knew the answer. And it was what he believed to be true.

* * *

A/n: So what do you think Roy believed in? Did he believe that Ed would wake up or not? Heh (evil smirk) how much faith do you think he has on Ed? Wait for the next chapter then!

And the answers for the pop quiz:

1. Okay… you know who the author is so I won't have to write…

2. Alphonse's in Resembool.

3. Ross, Desmond and Tess.

4. Ross Lavtridge, Tess Scozhench and Desmond is unknown.

5. Fools: Shou Tucker, Edward and Dave (…I didn't want to admit it…)

6. Roy's wishes: to strangle Edward Elric, hopes Edward dies in bed and (very obvious) to be Fuhrer.

7. Did I grant Roy's wishes? Yes and No. (evil laughter)

8. Forget this question. It's not even a question.

9. 'Send-a-literaly-big-fat-punch-from-the-screen-to-the-pc-user-message'

10. Who is Dave? Dave is a doctor who's very charming and handsome but for some unknown reason, everyone seems to call him evil and they're all against him… **(You: WHAT?! Stop the lies! threatens to kill) **Okay… Dave is… Everyone got their own different interpretation! Mwahahaha! (got bashed up)

11. This chapter is the answer!

Thank you for reading and reviewing! I'm really happy that Medication had gotten this far!


	14. The Answer

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA

Medication – Chapter 14 The Answers

A/n: So what does Roy believes in? Just look down a bit, bit and you'll see.

_

* * *

_

What are you talking about?

_What are you saying?_

_What are you trying to tell me?_

_I don't understand_

_I don't understand what's going on…_

_

* * *

_

He will not wake up again. Yes, that's it. He will not.

Roy signed his papers lazily. _He will not wake up again. He will not wake up again. He will not. Will not. Will not. Will not. Not. Not. Not… _Roy chanted in his mind till the words became meaningless. He did not even notice that Riza was speaking to him until she cocked her gun.

'Yes, what was it?' he asked still in a dreamy state.

The colonel's not listening properly made her eyes narrow in frustration. 'Lieutenant Colonel Hughes is here, sir.'

And there was said man, no usual smile on his face. 'What is it Maes?' Roy asked tiredly.

Maes Hughes sighed, 'It's about Edward.'

Roy tensed up at once as soon as he heard that name. _He will not wake up again. Will not. Will not. Will not. _'What about him?'

'I suggest you should call Alphonse.' Hughes said bluntly.

Roy stared at the bespectacled man. It was unusual for the man to speak like that. The colonel heaved an exaggerated heavy sigh. 'Look, if I would to call Alphonse. It's equal to me calling my own death door and jumping straight into it.'

A grim silence rushed in as no one laughed at his joke. No one spoke anything but instead stared at the colonel.

_This is worse than I thought. _Roy cleared his throat and he crossed his fingers so that his hands covered his mouth. 'Fullmetal,' Roy stated with a business-like tone, 'will not wake up again.'

Silence

'He will not.' Roy continued. 'It would just be wasteful for us to spend our time worrying about someone who will not wake up.'

'He will not wake up' Riza spoke up with a flat tone, 'but he is not dead yet.'

'He is as good as dead.' Roy replied 'His chance of waking up is only one percent.'

'One percent' Riza glared at Roy, 'but not ZERO.'

'Whatever' Roy brushed off Riza's sentence, 'I am not going to waste my time on him anymore. If he wants to sleep, let him sleep.'

Another silence

Then Riza spoke softly, 'And if he wants to die…?'

A very tensed silence found its place in the room. Every pair of eyes was at Roy Mustang, all anticipating for the final answer. The final piece of the puzzle of Colonel Roy Mustang's actual heart.

Silence

'…let him die.'

A loud gunshot was sounded and a bullet flew right above Roy's head hitting the wall with a violent bang.

'Roy Mustang! A few weeks ago, did not you just proved to us that you still had a heart?!' Riza Hawkeye shouted, not mere voice rising.

Roy blinked. His head was still intact. So he was not dead yet.

'Where is your heart now?! Has it gone away?! Or you never have had a heart?!' Riza yelled.

The raven-haired man said nothing, but was trying to comprehend what the blond woman was yelling about.

'Speak up Roy Mustang!' Riza slammed her hand on the desk 'I said speak up!'

Roy slammed both of his hands on the table as he stood up suddenly. 'I have had enough Lieutenant! You are not giving orders around! And you're being rude to your higher-up!' Roy shouted back.

'Let me be rude!' Riza screamed 'I never knew you were a person without a heart! I will not listen to a person like you! I will not accept orders from someone like you!'

The other officers silently watched the battle between The Hawk and The Mustang. This was the first time the battle raged and it had reached its maximum level.

'No doubt you can never be Fuhrer! You don't even care for one of your loyal subordinates!' Riza continued to scream at Roy.

'Silence! In order to become Fuhrer, I have to make sacrifices!' Roy shouted 'It's Equivalent Exchange!'

'I know that "Equivalent Exchange" is the basic law of Alchemy.' Riza glared heatedly at Roy 'But this is not Alchemy! This is Life! Not Alchemy, Roy Mustang!'

'Life or Alchemy, if I keep wasting my time on that brat, I won't be able to achieve my goal!' Roy glared back at the woman before him 'And it's much better for him to die!'

A loud sound rang.

The Hawk had used her claws.

Everyone was taken aback. Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye had slapped Colonel Roy Mustang.

'Edward has his own life. He is HUMAN!'

Roy staggered and held his reddened cheek. He did not look at Riza but stayed where he was.

The silence was ringing in everybody's ears and it made Roy's inaudible whisper a shout.

'He still needs to be sacrificed.'

And The Mustang galloped away.

_

* * *

_

Golden orbs stared at the man before them, annoyed. What the hell is Roy thinking? Is he trying to play games on me?

'_Roy! I have had enough!' Edward snapped 'Will you just tell me what the heck did you mean?'_

_Said man heaved a heavy sigh, 'Edward, ask yourself.'_

_Silence_

_The silence prolonged._

_The prolonged silence prolonged._

_And the act of Silence Prolonging continued to prolong._

'_ARGH! You're driving me nuts!' Edward grabbed his own head._

_But the silence was still being prolonged._

_Edward felt a warm hand on his shoulder and he looked up at the blank but gleaming onyx eyes._

_Edward_

_Where is reality?_

_The question hit very hard onto Edward._

_Where is reality?_

_The only question Ed never thought of in all his life._

_Is this reality?_

_Or is that light reality?_

_Inspite of being a genius, Edward could not figure out the question, less the answer. His whole body was frozen and numb. His brain was running wild to process the information. Damn it. What the heck was Roy talking about? _

_And then it came to Edward. The true meaning of the question. Where is reality?_

_Edward Elric had been in two spaces of time. One where he was, in front of the man who asked him the question. And two, the place where he was when the damn white light swallowed him._

_So where is reality?_

* * *

The door slowly creaked open and in stepped a certain man. The long time ago ambitious gleaming eyes were now dull and tired. Black rings were spotted under his eyes and his face was worn out. His body was slumped and he looked as if he could faint anytime.

Hesitantly, he walked towards the bed in the middle of the room. He need not walk silently. As if the boy in the bed would wake up to the noise.

The emotionless blank eyes gazed at the slowly beating heart monitor and traveled to the face of the sleeping child.

_Edward Elric_

From the face, his gaze moved upon the exposed pale neck.

_The Fullmetal Alchemist_

Slowly and gently, he placed both his bare hands on the neck in a manner to strangle.

_Won't you just die?_

And Roy Mustang tightened his grip.

* * *

A/n: Stares at the readers. Are you going to kill Edward, Roy or me? Please don't let it be me. laughs

I hope Riza and Roy aren't too OOC here. And I have been meaning to write the part where Riza slapped Roy. Haahahahaha (slaps Roy. slaps slaps slaps slaps slaps slaps)


	15. Definition of Reality

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA

Medication – Chapter 15 Definition of Reality

A/n: Looks like there's no A/n for this chapter. **(You: Thank goodness. He's not going to drabble again.) **(…) So just a "Thank You" to all reviewers!

_

* * *

_

I want to be here

_Why can't I?_

_I have the rights to do what I want_

_But why won't you let me?_

_

* * *

_

The place where Roy shouts at him all the time. The place where strangers cluster around him all the time. The place where his head hurt a lot. The place he often threw out blood. The place where he could not feel warm, cold and physical pain.

_Or_

_The place where Roy protects him in an embrace. The place where there was only Roy and him. The place where there was peace. The place where he could feel. The place where he longed to be._

_Which one was reality?_

_

* * *

_

Die! Please die!

The dark onyx eyes narrowed.

_No. I command you to die._

The grip on the pale thin neck tightened.

_Fullmetal, die!_

Roy gritted his teeth.

_Look what you have leaded me into. Trouble. Look what you have brought me. Distrust. What do you want from my life? Or was it my fault from the very beginning? For knowing you?_

_

* * *

_

The onyx eyes that concealed all emotions bore into the frightened golden ones. Both humans staring into each other. One waiting for the answer, the other frantically searching for an answer.

'_R-Roy…' Edward's voice cracked in his throat 'of… of course… reality'_

_He paused. This was the final answer._

'_Of course. THIS is reality!' Edward raised his voice._

* * *

The heart beats were getting slower. Slower and slower. Beads of sweat started to form on Roy's forehead. His hands were trembling terribly but he did not let his grip go. His breathings became ragged and his knees shook. _Damn it! Why won't you just die?!_

_Pure fear of truth was clearly reflected in the wide golden eyes. His eyebrows were frowned and tears that would never fall accumulated at the corner of his eyes. Yet, he was smiling. A clearly forced faked smile._

'_Right Roy?' his voice shook, 'this is for sure reality.'_

_Edward covered his face with his hands, whispering to himself._

_The man before him gazed at the blonde now with sympathetic eyes. He stepped forward and brought the teen into a warm embrace, but his words were cold._

_You're just trying to convince yourself to believe what is not is the truth._

_Before Edward could react, he was being pushed back. And into the white light._

_Edward, go back to reality._

* * *

A hand grabbed onto Roy's hands making the raven-haired man jump in surprise. The heart beats were getting rapid. Unevenly high and low.

_What? F-Fullmetal!_

The blonde had risen from the brinks of death.

_No! Don't! Don't wake up! Please die! I command you to die! I beg you to die!_

Edward's grip on Roy's tightened and as soon as it came alive, it fell dead again.

A deafening sound rang through the room. A straight green line ran across the screen of the heart monitor.

At this, Roy released his grip and staggered back. His back silently hit the wall and the shivering form slid down onto the floor.

_I killed him! I killed him! IkilledhimIkilledhiIkilledhimIkilledhimIkilledhim!_

Roy Mustang had killed thousands with alchemy. Yet he was still standing strong.

But now, Roy Mustang was broken.

Because he had killed a human with his bare hands.

Bare hands

And it felt terrible. Nobody knew about this. Nobody saw this. Nobody will know this. Nobody will suspect him. Nobody commanded him to do this.

A perfect murder

Roy Mustang's first murder.

The colonel stared at his trembling hands with fearful eyes. _I've killed someone. Someone who I could save._

_No. he could not be saved. It would be better for him to die. Right? So I'm not at fault. Right? _

Roy let out a breath he did not realized he had been holding and stood up slowly, supporting himself against the wall. He walked towards the door.

_But what if someone finds out?_

What would happen? Would he be knocked off his rank? Or tried in court? Found guilty and prison? Or executed?

If he was to be executed, what was the use of killing Edward Elric? In the first place, why did he kill the blonde?

Roy Mustang was just digging his own grave.

A sudden loud beep sent shockwaves throughout the colonel's body and he spun around instantly.

_No! It couldn't be!_

Uneven wave-like patterns took over the previous straight line dominating the monitor screen.

_T-this better be some kind of joke!_

Edward Elric had risen from the dead.

Or was he never dead?

* * *

The blonde clawed at the air as if struggling to get hold of something that did not exist. His breathings came in short gasps and his whole body was soaked in sweat. His only leg thrashed about and in between the gasps for air, Roy could hear his name being whispered, louder each time till they became shouts. 'ROY! ROY! ROY!'

But the raven-haired man did not move from his spot. _What the hell? How could he wake up again?! I killed him right? I killed him. I strangled him. I murdered him. So how could he still be alive?!_

The blonde jerked up and turned so that his face was downwards and in a split second, blood stained the bed. Edward coughed and threw out. Most of it blood. And for the third time, Edward felt "it".

The breaking down and building back of his body.

Edward's heart-tearing scream made Roy flinched and regained his senses. He strode to the blonde quickly and grabbed him by the shoulders, 'Edward! Look at me! I'm here!' But Roy's voice could not defeat the scream.

A loud monotonous sound rang through the room and a straight line once again ran across the screen. But before Roy could "think" of anything, uneven waves took over.

* * *

Roy Mustang's dark face was hidden beneath the shadow cast by his crossed hands which supported his forehead. The colonel was sitting alone on the hospital bench outside Edward Elric's room. His head was filled with thoughts and unanswered questions.

_What the hell is going on? How did he wake up again? Why did he wake up? What if he knew I tried to kill him? What would happen to me? How should I face him again? How should I continue to live with these nightmares haunting me?_

_But I'm afraid to die. I fear to face with death. Compare to that fifteen-year old boy, I'm such a coward. And I'm almost thirty too._

Busy wracking his brain, Roy did not hear the footsteps coming nearer until two black military boots stopped in front of him.

'So you're here Roy?' Maes Hughes's voice came. The colonel looked up with tired eyes and now only noticed that the Lieutenant Colonel was not alone.

And when the onyx eyes laid upon the other person, Roy Mustang knew that he was dead.


	16. Cruelty

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA

Medication – Chapter 16 Cruelty

A/n: Hello everyone. I would like to apologize about the previous chapter of being confusing. I didn't think that it would be THAT confusing when I drafted it out. So, I'll explain it:

During the transmutation in Edward, his body is being broken down, so he dies for a second or two. And then, when his body is being built up again, he lives again. I know it is ridiculous but hey, this is FICTION. So it's some imaginary stuffs.

And when I wrote "And Roy knew he was dead." It didn't really mean Roy was killed! It's just meant that Roy knew he was in a deep trouble!

Hope you understand!

_

* * *

_

I just want to see you

_But you're not here_

_Not anywhere_

_So why am I here?_

* * *

'I've heard from Mr Hughes of what happened to my brother.'

As those words came out of Alphonse Elric's mouth, the guilt that was bearing down on Roy Mustang doubled. Why did Hughes tell Alphonse about Edward? But Roy did not have the rights to order Hughes, so the bespectacled man could do anything.

'I'm sorry' was all Roy could say, 'I couldn't do anything.'

'Colonel, it's not your fault' Alphonse tried to hide the sadness in his tone 'I should not have left him alone in the first place.'

An uncomfortable silence settled in that made the three people hold their breaths. After a few moments of nothingness, Alphonse spoke in a cracked tone, 'I-I'm going to see him.'

* * *

Consciousness slowly returned to him and tiredly, he opened his heavy eyelids. It was dark, very dark till he could not even see the mere outline of anything. _Where is this? _

His ears picked up beepings of a heart monitor and his damn arm could not feel. _So this is the "Reality" Roy was talking about._

He waited for his eyes to gradually get use to the dark surroundings. He waited. And waited.

And when understanding hit him, he knew that life was unfair and cruel to him.

* * *

Hesitantly, Roy followed Alphonse and Hughes into the room. That room. Hell.

Part of him refused to enter, fearing who he would see, what he would face. The other part of him wanted to see the person, make sure that he was alright and help him with all the ways needed.

When he saw the blonde in the bed, he frowned and almost cried. Nobody except the blonde himself knew whether Edward Elric was alive or dead.

Alphonse was shaking and he was furiously preventing the tears that had built up in his eyes to fall down his face. He bit his lips and with all the courage he could master, stepped nearer to the bed.

'Who's there?'

At once, Alphonse stopped walking and everyone held their breaths again. That voice was so weak and rough from lack of use but it was so damn familiar and it sent waves of relief to the three people, knowing that he was conscious. Was alive.

Alphonse gulped, 'B-brother, it's me, Alphonse.'

A brief silence came in before Edward spoke again, 'Who's the other two?'

The three people standing looked at one another. How did Edward know that there were three people in the room? 'Brother, it's Lieutenant Colonel Maes Hughes and Colonel Roy Mustang.'

At Roy's name, Edward flinched. _He's not Roy! He's just fake! He's not Roy! He's not Roy! He's not Roy! He's not Roy!_

'Kill me.'

Alphonse jumped in surprise when the two words were calmly said as if they were just a "Hello".

'Kill me.' Ed repeated in the same monotonous tone, 'If anyone asks about this, tell them I told you to do so. That it was my wish.'

'Brother! What are you talking about?!' Al screamed, the unstoppable tears freed from their restrains. 'Stop it! Why do you want to die?! What about me?!'

Roy stared at Edward with eyes that concealed his emotions. He had tried to kill Edward, to grant his wish. But the blonde himself returned from death. _What do you actually want?_

'What about you?' Edward spoke tiredly, 'We don't have any connection, so what are you so scared of killing me?'

Alphonse Elric was at loss of words. Maes Hughes had told him to prepare for the worst but to actually face it was too painful to bear. And Alphonse fell onto his knees crying, for his only brother had forgotten him.

Hughes knelt beside Al and brought him into a warm parental hug. His yellow-green eyes traveled to the blonde on the bed. 'Edward Elric, why do you want to die?'

Said blonde heaved a soft sigh and very slowly, his eyelids opened. Hughes, Alphonse and even Roy were shocked as to what they see. Concealed beneath the eyelids, the golden pupils were missing.

'My right arm and left leg are lost. And even my automails. I could not feel the warmth or pain. I could not even smell the odour of antiseptic that lingers around the hospital.' Edward paused 'Now I can't even see the tiniest ray of light. What do you expect me to do?!' he shouted and clenched his fist.

Nobody uttered anything. It was too difficult to believe that the Fullmetal Alchemist had gone blind. It was just too impossible. But it was there. Right in front of them.

'Kill me…' Edward said again, 'Please kill me. With whatever way.'

Hughes helped Alphonse to stand up and he himself did. he faced Edward, although knowing that the blonde could not see him, and spoke in a flat tone, 'Face it Edward. Life is cruel. You can never have everything you want. Not even death.' And Hughes, with Alphonse, exited the room.

* * *

A tensed silence settled in before Edward spoke in a harsh tone, 'If you're not going to kill me, then leave.'

Roy stared at the blonde before him. All these while, since he had entered the room, Roy had not moved a single movement. _What should I do? Should I kill him now? He said he wanted it. So it's not my fault right? But I can't kill him. Although I want him dead, I can't kill him._

Roy clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. He was too scared. Of course he was. He thought he had really killed Edward Elric and the fear and guilt were too overbearing. But the blonde rose from the depths of death and Roy Mustang's fears tripled. It was as if Edward was haunting Roy for trying to kill him.

'Leave'

Roy snapped back to reality. Hell. He wanted so much to leave at once. But he could not. His body was tensed and rigid and his feet were stuck to the floor. Cold sweats were forming and his throat was tight and dry. Damn. He was too afraid to even move.

'Leave!'

The colonel jumped in surprise. Edward Elric's tone to him had always been full of sarcasm and mockery. For the first time, Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist, had shouted at Roy Mustang with a tone full of pure hatred and loathing.

'I SAID LEAVE!'

At this, Roy yanked open the door and dashed out, slamming the door shut loudly. His whole body was trembling but he kept on running. _Damn! Why am I trembling? What am I scared of? _Both his train of thoughts and his feet did not stop running.

* * *

The blonde sat on the bed in silence. However, he was screaming crazily in his mind. Screaming of hating the fake Roy, why was life so cruel, how hateful the fake Roy was, why did the real Roy left him, what he had done to earn that, how much he loathed the fake Roy, how much he hated himself for being a failure, how much he wanted to die…

Edward heard the door opened and footsteps before the door closed again. The footsteps came nearer to him. _Just one person._

A strange instinct in Edward made his stomach jump and nervous excitement spread through him. Who was this person that made him feel this way?

'Good evening, Edward' a calm soft tone filled with genuine love and care.

'Who are you?'

'I am the doctor.'

* * *

A/n: Hiding behind a huge gigantic indestructible shield, wearing a protective helm and impenetrable heavy armor.

No one is allowed to kill the author!

This is to all those who opposes that person. You know who I mean right?


	17. Wills and Promises

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA

Medication – Chapter 17 Wills and Promises

A/n: Long a/n at the bottom.

_

* * *

_

We will meet again right?

_Even if we each go to the different side of the world_

_Since if we keep on moving forward_

_We will come to a point where our journey meets_

_And there's where everything will begin…_

* * *

'Are you… going to kill me?'

'Edward, I will not.'

A sense of dejavu came to Edward. Where had he heard those four words?

'Why do you want to die?'

_Why do I want to die? _'Because I'm useless' Edward whispered, 'I can't smell, can't feel, can't see. I can't even remember properly. I might as well die.' Why? Why did he tell this man everything? Was there a sense of security? A sense of loyalty and sincerity?

The doctor sat at the edge of the bed and placed his hand on Edward's shoulder although knowing that the boy could not feel his touch. 'Edward, you may think that you are useless. But what about others? Everyone's opinion is different. You may not know it, but there is always someone who cares for you, whoever or wherever he is.'

Slowly, the man stood up and ruffled the sun kissed golden hair, 'I have to leave now.' He walked towards the door, 'Try to think of what I said.'

As he opened the door, he said in a gentle voice, 'We shall meet again next time, Edward.'

_

* * *

_

Who was that man? He said he was the doctor. But who was he really?

The golden haired teenager lay silently, unmoving on the bed pondering with his thoughts.

'_Edward, you may think that you are useless. But what about others? Everyone's opinion is different. You may not know it, but there is always someone who cares for you, whoever or wherever he is.'_

_Someone who cares for me? Who? I don't think there is any. But I don't know what they are thinking. I don't know anyone._

_None_

_There is_

_One_

_Roy_

_But where is he?_

* * *

Cold rain showered at him soaking his entire body. His breathings came in short gasps and water entered his eyes making him difficult to see clearly. However, he continued running and did not stop until he reached his house.

Roy stared up at his house. Why did he return? Why was not he with Edward when the blonde needed help?

* * *

Roy was not around. Not beside him. Why was Roy not here? Why was he just staying there in the hospital waiting?

_

* * *

_

Life is cruel. You can never have everything you want.

* * *

He did not want Edward to die. Never. The blonde's outburst of being called "short" had always made him feel happy. Mocking him was something Roy had always enjoyed.

* * *

He wanted Roy to be with him. Whenever Roy was around, Edward had always felt protected. The feeling was warm. Just like a family.

_

* * *

_

Life is cruel. You can never have everything you want.

* * *

But those happy moments had gone. Gone into nothingness.

_

* * *

_

Life is cruel. You can never have everything you want.

* * *

What does Roy Mustang wants? To achieve his dreams? To be Fuhrer? No. Right now, all he wanted was Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist, to return.

* * *

What does Edward Elric wants? To get back his original limbs? To return to Resembool? No. Right now, all he wanted was to seen and be with Roy.

_

* * *

_

Life is cruel. You can never have everything you want.

_

* * *

_

If Life is cruel, then I will be more cruel to Life.

* * *

Roy gritted his teeth.

Edward clenched his fists.

_

* * *

_

If there is no chance…

* * *

The previously hung low heads rose up slowly to reveal shining onyx and golden eyes burning with determinations.

* * *

…_I will make one!_

_

* * *

_

Three days later…

'I thought you were dead that time.'

'Shut up bastard. You think I'm so weak?'

Colonel Roy Mustang doubted to say out what he thought and went against it. 'But I really thought you were dead.' He looked down at the blonde beside him, 'since when I arrived, you were all bloody and a mess.'

'Don't call me a mess, bastard!' Edward Elric raised his voice, 'It's out of my control that the blood just rush up my throat okay?!'

'Right, right.' Roy massaged the back of his neck. Edward, Alphonse and he were at the station waiting for the train to Resembool. Edward was on a wheelchair, pushed by Alphonse, since he could not walk and he was too weak. He had not really eaten for weeks but none knows how he still had the strength to argue with Roy.

'Brother, I was really scared,' Alphonse said, 'I thought you had really left me.'

'Don't be silly, Al,' the blonde looked up at his younger brother and grinned, 'your great brother is the Fullmetal Alchemist! I'm not gonna die that easily.'

_I doubt that. _Roy thought to himself.

'Hey, Roy. So what are you gonna do now?' Ed inquired.

Said man diverted his gaze back at the blonde, 'Oh. I'll be researching on what the hell is wrong with you.'

Edward was just about to complain that nothing was wrong with him but shut his mouth instead. After all, something is definitely wrong with him. And he did not even know how he miraculously recovered.

'And I'll still be sending search teams to find that man.' Roy's words were drowned by the arrival of the train.

'What did you say?' Edward asked, 'I couldn't catch it.'

'No. It's nothing' Roy smiled, 'well, you just need your automails now and get back to Central.'

'Yes, yes sir.' Edward heaved a sigh, 'Damn, Winry's gonna kill me.'

Roy chuckled and helped Alphonse get Edward into the train. 'Just get back in one piece.'

Right now, everything had returned. Edward was back as how Roy wanted and Roy was there as how Edward wanted. Now, everything is just fine.

'Promise that you will return as soon as you get your automails fixed.' Roy smiled.

'Alright, alright.' Edward leaned on the edge of the window.

The doctor gazed at the beautiful picture before him. the blonde was smiling, so was the others and his expressions changed and he started ranting when the man teased him.

The signal rang for the train's departure and when the train began moving, Roy waved at the two Elrics who returned the gesture.

The doctor smiled and retreated into the shadows. With every step, his evil sweet smile widened.

_Edward…_

Edward looked up at Alphonse, 'Did you call me?'

'Huh? No.' The younger boy replied.

'I thought I heard someone called my name.'

Alphonse smiled, 'Brother, you must be tired. Why don't you get some sleep?'

The blonde nodded and lay on the seat. Slowly, Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist, the youngest State Alchemist in history, the hero of the people, closed his eyes and drifted into a peaceful sleep of sweet dreams.

But all good things must come to an end.

…_The game has just begun._

* * *

Medication – End

September 13, 2008

* * *

A/n: I know that's very unexpected!! The "Medication – End" thingy. Ahahaha. But like stated, "All good things have to come to an end." Unless this is not a good thing.

When I was writing this draft out, I was like having the same problem: "Life is cruel. You can't have everything you want." And the words, "If Life is cruel, then I'll be more cruel to Life" and "If there is no chance, I will make one", are really what I said to myself. So I decided to put them in here and there.

I wanted to make it longer a bit, but I just had to end it here. And one **IMPORTANT **thing: Medication is not based on the medicines and how Edward suffered and all. This fic is mainly about trust, loyalty and will power.

See, how Roy had so little trust on Edward? But then he had the will power to help the shattered alchemist out. And then how much trust and loyalty Edward had on Roy? And same goes for his will power. And then there's Riza and the others of course. They believed in Edward. Especially, Riza dared to slap Roy because the stupid colonel just would not trust on Edward.

Okay?

So here it ends… Medication…

_**But no worries! The **__**SEQUEL **__**is just around the corner!!**_

I have begun to draft out, so maybe next week, I'll post the sequel! Just watch out for it!

Thanks and millions of Love to all of you who have read until here and also those who spent their time on reviewing and supporting Medication! Thank you so much! I can't really express how happy I am!

Special thanks Chibi Hayaku Hashiru who has really brightened my days and (it's weird) your being there made me kicked off the Writer's Block that was trying hard to inch near me!

Once again, Thanks and Love to you!

Nezkov Sou


End file.
